Second Chances
by Jarahfan
Summary: A SEm story. Set in an alternate universe. What if Sonny and Emily met abroad for the first time instead of Port Charles. Imagine being pulled apart then fate bringing them back together years later in Port Charles. Would they take a second chance on love
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Title: Second Chances**

**Author: Dayna Galbraith**

**Characters: Sonny and Emily plus others.**

**Style: Alternate universe**

**Language: English/Spanish. There are subtitles for the Spanish. It's not my native tongue so take it with some slack.**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: What if Sonny and Emily met abroad instead of meeting in Port Charles. They are seperated because of things and fate brings them back together by chance in Port Charles. Would they have a second chance at love or not?**

**Disclaimer: I don't presume to own the characters on General Hospital. They are the property of ABC. I do presume to own the characters that I create. I'm not making a profit on this. I'm just borrowing the characters.**

**I will write warnings as needed. Nothing is as it seems on the show so please remember that. Enjoy reading as always Please Read and Review. **

**Now that the main stuff is done. Here's the story.**

**Second Chances**

_Chapter 1_

Emily could see the airport terminal get closer and closer. The pilot had just come over the speaker system telling everyone that they would soon be arriving in Port Charles. Emily had dreaded coming back to Port Charles the whole plane ride from Madrid. She'd never wanted to see this town again. The memories hurt too much. She had no choice when she got a call out of the blue from her college roommate Liz. Liz was all excited. She'd met an incredible man whom she'd fallen in love with. He'd proposed and she'd accepted.

"So who is he ?"

"Max Giambatti. He's wonderful. He's such a sweet man. He came into the hospital because he was injured at work. I took care of him until the doctor came into the room."

Emily sat down stunned. She fashed back to another time in her life when she was very happy. It had all begun so innocently...

_"Necesito una cierta ayuda aquí."  
( I need some help here)_

Emily heard as she came out of the clinic door. There was man standing there. He had dark curly brown hair. He was grimacing in pain with a dishtowel wrapped around his hand. He was groaning.

"Soy doctor. ¿Qué sucedió a su mano?"  
( I'm a doctor. What happened to your hand ?)

" Un doctor muy hermoso..." The man said with a huge smile. ( A very beautiful doctor...)

Emily smiled remembering the dimples and trying not to laugh or smile.

Getting no response the man continued on, "Lo corté en el trabajo. Preparaba un pescado para la parrilla y el cuchillo se deslizó. Soy un cocinero en un restaurante."  
( I cut it. I was preparing a fish for the grill and the knife slipped. I work as a chef at a restaurant.)

Emily pulled away the bandage and saw a badly cut hand.

"Necesito hechar una ojeada él. Usted puede desear alguna medicación del dolor."  
( I need to take a look at it. You may want some pain medication.)

" Ningún seré fino.. "  
(No, I'll be fine)

Emily started prodding the wound looking at the depth. She pulled out a suture kit and began to sew back together the wound. She then grabbed some gauze and wrapped it around the hand.

"Usted es muy afortunado esto habría podido ser más serio. Usted necesita mantenerlo seco y cambiar la preparación a menudo.Vuelto en un par de días así que del mí puede comprobar cómo es curativo."  
(You are very lucky this could have been more serious. You need to keep it dry and change the dressing often. You need to come back in a couple of days so I can check on it.)

¿Usted no nació aquí en Madrid era usted? ¿Usted no es un natural de España?  
( You were not born in Madrid were you? You are not from Spain?)

¿Por qué usted dice eso?  
( Why do you say that ?)

"You speak English right? I could tell by your accent."

Emily turned to the man surprised when he spoke English. It seemed so natural to him.

"I'm from the United States but I live here in Spain now. I've lived her for six months. Spain is my home now."

"Sorry. My name is Michael what is yours?"

"Emily."

"It's very nice to meet you Emily. I run Placeras De Sinful. When you have a chance come over for dinner on the house."

"No that is fine."

"Sorry if you are married. I just wanted to say thank you."

"I was married but I'm not anymore."

"Emily are you still there? " Liz's voice brought Emily back to the present.

"Yes, Sorry. So tell me more about Max."

"Well he came back afterwards and asked me out to dinner and dancing. It was so romantic. Max is incredible out on the dance floor. He's so light on his feet. I was swept away. We loved being together. Cameron adores him ?"

"And how is my wonderful nephew?"

"Growing like a weed. Way too fast. He was over at his father's place last weekend. He can't stop talking about AJ doing this and doing that. I swear his father spoils him."

"So where is he this week? "

"Somewhere in London the last I heard. Edward is going to pitch a fit because there is a huge stock meeting at ELQ that he is supposed to be there for. So how is my nephew?"

" Carlos is doing wonderful. He's the light of my life."

"I can hear it in your voice. He must have gotten so big."

" He has. They grow up way too fast. So what do you need ? "

"I need a matron of honour and I was kind of hoping you were up for the job."

" The clinic is really busy right now...but I guess they can let me get away for a couple of days. Carlos will love coming to Port Charles and seeing my family. It will be interesting to say the least."

"That is wonderful."

"Mama estamos aquí. Deseo ver a tiíta Liz." ( Mama we are here. I want to see Auntie Liz)

Emily looked over at her two year old son and laughed. He was saying a bundle of words now well ahead of his age group.

"Pronto mi ángel. Ahora usted prometió intentar y hablar un cierto inglés con tiíta Liz."  
(Soon my angel. You promised that you would try and speak some english with Auntie Liz.)

Emily kissed her young son's head. She brushed a finger through his dark curls. He looked at her with big brown eyes and smiled.

"O.k. I promise."

Emily got up and grabbed her bag from the overhead bag storage. For better or worse she was in Port Charles. She held out her hand and her son grabbed her hand. They walked together off the plane. Carlos saw Liz and rushed over to her hugging her. Liz laughed. Emily walked over.

"Em...it's so incredible to see you. I missed you so much. Emily Quartermaine this is Max Giambatti."

"Wonderful to meet you Miss Quartermaine."

Emily shook Max's hand. He was about her height with dark hair trimmed at the sides and bright brown eyes. He had a warm personality that anyone could agree with.

"Let's get you back to the apartment."

"I should check my bags into the Port Charles Hotel."

"No that is fine. We have a room all made up for you at our place Em. I want to talk to you about everything. Carlos and Cameron can spend time together in their room. Will you?"

"Sure."

Emily and Carlos got into Liz and Max's car and headed away from the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chances**

Chapter 2

Max drove the car with Liz by his side. Emily sat beside Carlos in the back and watched the sights fly by. There were so many memories that were assailing her. She looked out over the docks and saw the water. In the distance was Spoon Island. The smile left for a moment replaced by sadness and regret then anger. She still missed Nikolas each day that he was gone.

"Jason was asking about you the other day Emily ?"

"Really ? How do you know my brother Max ?"

"Max works as his bodyguard. Jason left ELQ because of all the family squabbling."

"Grandfather must not be happy with that. So how is he doing ? He isn't still married to that..."

" Yes, he's still married to Carly. I can't understand what he sees in that screeching witch Carly. What he sees in her I'll never understand. She's such a snob."

Max looked at his fiancée and chuckled.

"I'm sorry but she is."

"Hey do you hear any disagreement from me ?"

Emily shook her head. Carly was such a two timing witch. Jason deserved so much better than her. He needed to know the truth but it would break his heart.

"AJ?"

He's gone again. Look I finally saw him for the weasel he was. I caught him with some cocktail waitress. I divorced him soon afterwards. We try to stay amicable for Cameron's sake. For better or worse he is Cameron's father."

The car stopped in front of the Harbour Side Towers. They all got out. Max took the bags and they all headed to the elevator. Carlos was fascinated with the buttons.

"Mama va para arriba."

"Yes. I know mi hijo." Emily stroked the curly hair." He said it goes up. He's never been in an elevator before. All sorts of new things today."

They all got out of the elevator.

"We live in the penthouse here. It has more room then the apartment that I had with AJ. Max's boss, Mr. Corinthos lives in the other one. He let us have this one for a reasonable rent. Carly refused to live in such a small place. Jason had to by her a penthouse over at the Port Charles Seascape. Top of the line condos with full service."

"Who would expect anything less?" Emily laughed.

They walked into the spacious apartment. There was a wraparound balcony that gave a beautiful view of the water and harbour. There were three huge rooms.

"Cameron is off on a play date right now. Maria should be bringing him home soon. Carlos do you want to see your room."

"Yeah."

Carlos took Elizabeth's hand as she led him to a huge bedroom. There was a small toddler bed with bright Spiderman themed bedding. There was an air mattress blown up with bedding from The Lion King. There were a huge trunk full of toys.

"May I tiíta?"

"Of course." 

Emily watched her son from the door. He seemed content with the games.

"El mama viene ver todos los juguetes. Hay tan muchos"  
(Mama come and see all the toys. There are so many.)

"Apenas por un momento mi hijo(Just for a moment my boy)Liz I hope it's o.k. I know we came all this way. He's just never seen so many toys."

"I know AJ spoils Cameron. He thinks he can buy his love. I try to tell him not to do it but it's like talking to a brick wall sometimes. It's fine. Relax. I'm just going to go and talk to Max for a moment. We'll be out in the living room."

Emily went over and sat beside her son. She kissed him lightly on the head. He started playing with some trucks and cars making little motoring sounds. Emily laughed. He was so much like his father. She missed him so much.

Liz watched and walked out into the kitchen. Max was standing there stirring a coffee. He put his arms around her and hugged her. He lightly kissed her on the lips.

"So is she married still? I noticed the wedding band."

"Not anymore. Emily's husband Nikolas died a couple of years ago. She went to Spain to rethink after he died. She met someone there. She never told me his name only that he died as well. She loved him very much. Carlos is their son."

"Nikolas? not as in Nikolas Cassadine? Wasn't he a friend of yours at one point?"

"He was. I only met him after he came back to the States with Emily. Emily met him in Europe when she went there to do some training. She felt she could learn more working out in the world then in a stuffy class room. He was living in Greece at the time. She was working for Doctors without Borders as a volunteer."  
Liz and Max walked over to the couch holding hands. Liz sat down and crossed her legs. Max sat facing her drinking his coffee.

"Nikolas was a business major. He swept Emily off her feet with lavish gifts and romantic trips. He even charmed the Quartermaines which isn't an easy task. They had a lavish wedding at the Port Charles Hotel. He took over the Cassadine Empire here in the States for his Uncle Stephan. He agreed to stay in Port Charles so Emily could be close to her family. They lived out on Spoon Island. Everything was wonderful. They had an incredible life together. When the debts started piling up and the stocks for the company plummeted he couldn't take it. It seemed to come out of nowhere. There were rumours of insider trading and threats of inquiries but the SEC but nothing was proven. Emily stood by his side defending him to her family. He couldn't take it. You could see the guilt eat away at him. One night he...shot himself. Emily was the one that found him there. The speculation and rumours started soon afterwards. It came out that Nikolas had a secret girlfriend at the time. No one could prove who it was. Some people questioned if he was murdered but nothing came of that. People were vicious to Emily. She couldn't take the abuse so she fled to Europe where she felt at home. She stayed in Greece for a bit then moved to Spain to work at a clinic that desperately needed doctors."

"Wow that is horrible. Who's this new man that passed away? Carlos's father? " Max couldn't brush it aside that the boy reminded him of someone but there was no way. Emily's lover had passed away that is what Liz had said.

"He was a man that Emily met while working at her clinic. He came in and needed help."

"Much like you and I." Max laughed and kissed Liz lightly on the lips. "Best injury I have ever had. "Liz laughed and smacked Max on the arm.

"Well don't let it happen again. I couldn't lose you."

"That would never happen."

It was always a fear that Liz had to deal with after she learned what Max's job really was. She didn't ask about work that was one of the many rules. If she didn't know anything, she couldn't tell the police anything. It was safer that way. She knew it was a dangerous life but she loved Max.

"She doesn't talk much about him but I hear the love in her voice when she does. He died a little over 3 years ago now in some accident. Emily never forgot about him. I should go check on her. It's getting late."

Max sat there and watched Liz walk away. That was exactly the same time when Mr. Corinthos came to town and took over the family business from his brother Luis. He just push it aside. Liz said that he had died. There was no way. Just a weird coincidence nothing more.

Liz walked over the bedroom and what she saw was so sweet. Emily was lying on the air mattress asleep with Carlos beside her. The trip had tired them both out so much. Liz walked in quietly and placed a blanket over them. She turned out the light and closed the door. She walked back out to Max sitting on the couch.

"They are fast asleep. Hey is something wrong? "

"No. It's nothing. We can go out and have a late dinner with them in a bit or go out another night. I know you wanted to impress them with your cooking."

"That's o.k. I'll make my spaghetti parmigiana another night...You don't have to be at the hospital tonight right? " Max asked mischievously.

"No..."

"I don't have to work tonight. Milo is taking over for me. Cameron shouldn't be home for an hour." Max smiled and started whispering things in Liz's ear." We do have a couple of hours..."

Elizabeth blushed and grabbed Max's hand. They walked down the hallway to their bedroom that was at the end of the hall far away from the children's room. Max pulled his beautiful fiancée into his arms and kissed her. How did he end up so lucky? It seemed like a dream. Liz kissed him letting him know it wasn't a dream but as close to heaven as he could get. He locked the door and laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Second Chances**

Chapter 3

Memories flooded Emily as she was dreaming. She remembers standing in the clinic reading a note from Michael. The note changed her life forever.

_" Emily,  
I wanted to thank you again for helping with my hand. You have such a soft touch. I miss seeing your beautiful face. Please come and have dinner with me at my restaurant so I can thank you. I would be very touched. There is a table waiting for you at 9pm. If you show up then I'll be very happy. If not I understand but I want to say thank you."_

Emily smiled reading the letter. It was so beautiful. She wasn't sure if she should go.

Emily looked over and saw Lily Ruiz, her partner at the clinic looking at her. She pulled up the letter and looked at it.

"Una qué letra hermosa Emily. Usted debe ir"( What a beautiful letter Emily. You should go.) Lily said touching her friends shoulder.

"No soy seguro"(I'm not sure) Emily replied.

"Es cena justa. ¿Qué podía suceder?"( It's just dinner. What could possibly happen.)

Emily thought about those dimples and that smile. If she let herself. A lot could happen. She hadn't let herself go out on a romantic date since Nikolas died. It never felt right. The looks between her and Michael felt right. She could feel the electricity between them. What was the problem? It was just dinner nothing more.

"Iré. ¿Pero qué sobre la clínica?"( I will go. But what about the clinic?)

"Será fino va tener cierta diversión" ( It will be fine go and have some fun.)

Emily put down her white jacket and stethoscope and headed out to the locker room. She grabbed her jacket and purse and headed out the door.

Emily arrived outside of the restaurant. It was almost 9pm. She had taken longer than expected getting ready. She wanted everything to be perfect. She took one look at herself. She hoped the dress wasn't too revealing. It was a simple red jersey dress with spaghetti straps. It fell lightly down her legs ending just above her knee. She had an a delicate lace shawl that she had bought at a little shop on the coast in Valencia when she had first come to Spain. She had loved being close to the water. The water reminded her of home in Port Charles and the flat in Greece where she first met Nikolas. She'd decided to wear her long brown hair down instead of tied up in a bun. She felt free and nervous but alive for the first time in ages. She walked inside and heard the intoxicating sound of a Spanish guitar coming from the corner. She looked over and saw an older gentleman strumming the guitar. He was singing a Spanish love song about unrequited love that was so beautiful. A lady walked towards her wearing a cream suit. She had dark blonde hair that was trimmed in a short sophisticated style.

"¿Recepción a los placeres de Sinful? ¿usted tienen gusto de una tabla para una o alguien le está ensamblando?"( Welcome to Sinful Delights? Would you like a table for one or is someone joining you?)

Emily was just about to answer when she saw Michael. He was talking with someone. He was wearing white linen pants and a green button up shirt. He saw her and smiled.

"Sofia está muy bien. Ella está con mí."( Sofia it's fine. She's with me.)"

"Seguro."(Fine)she said with a smile as she walked to the back of the restaurant.

"I wasn't sure if you were coming." Michael said.

"I wasn't either. Your hand looks like it's doing much better." Emily went to touch his hand. She could see that he had taken the bandage off. The cut was healing nicely. It looked like there wouldn't be any scar left from the cut.

"It is because I had such a dedicated doctor for someone so young." Michael remarked taken in by her beauty.

"I'm 24 that's not very young. "Emily said feeling a lot older then her 24 years. She seemed a little irritated by the comment.

"I'm sorry. I meant no insult."

Sonny listened to her voice. He could hear the toll that the past had taken on her. Something that he knew all to well himself. It was why he couldn't live that life anymore He needed to escape. He needed a life outside of the organization if that was possible. He wondered what had scarred her past?

"Michael are you o.k.? Michael...?" Emily went to touch his shoulder. She could see that he was lost in thought.

"I'm fine. Dinner should be ready in a bit. Lets get to our table."

Sonny pulled out a chair and let Emily sit. It was the first time he noticed that she had let her hair down. She had beautiful long brown curly hair. He could swear it felt like silk when he lightly touched her back. He wondered what it would be like to run his fingers through her hair.

"This is a beautiful restaurant. Has it been open long?"

"Just a couple of years. So where in the United States are you from ? "

" Upper state New York. And you I can tell that you aren't originally from Spain either."

" You are very good. My family is originally from Puerto Rico. My mother was from Seville. She came to Puerto Rico as a child. How did you end up in Madrid?"

"I worked with Doctors without Borders for a bit as a volunteer. Then I heard that a clinic here in Madrid needed a doctor. I couldn't take the hustle and bustle and I wanted to settle down. I'd been to Valencia before and loved the area so it seemed right to come and work here."

"And your husband? He's a doctor."

"No...he was a business man. We met in Greece when I was training there."

"I'm sorry. He passed away."

"Yes."

Emily started pulling at the napkin in her hand. Michael saw the worry in her face and touched her hand. That touch said so much.

Emily turned over in the bed. She remembered the feel of the touch on his hand.

_They'd had a wonderful dinner of grilled sea bass and fresh mozzarella and tomatoes. Emily had joked remarking that it was good that he didn't slice his hand on the knife again. A soft sensuous love song began on the guitar. Michael looked at Emily and asked if she wanted to dance. Emily wasn't sure but agreed._

The soft hypnotic notes of a Spanish love song floated through the room. Emily felt like she was floating in his arms. It was wonderful. She was intoxicated by the smell of his cologne. She could just get lost in his touch. 

Just then laughing broke up the wonderful secure feeling of Emily's dream. It was so wonderful being in Michael's arms again. She loved the feeling. It made the ache in her heart almost unbearable. She looked around the room. It took a while to figure out where she was. She was back home in Port Charles. She had come back to help with Liz's wedding. She had been in the room playing with Carlos when she felt the jet lag from the trip take over her. Emily smiled thinking about her son. Carlos looked so much like his father. He had that wonderful carefree spirit, crazy dark curls and those dimples when he smiled as well. She wish that Michael had known he had a son. He had died before she got to tell him.

Emily stood up and walked towards the door. The laughing got louder and louder. Emily looked out into the living room.

"Shh you are going to wake up Emily. She's trying to sleep."

"I can't help it mommy, Max is tickling me." Cameron said as he broke out laughing again.

"I'm sorry tia." Carlos said just as Cameron came at him and started tickling him again.

"Now boys. Max you are really no help? " Liz said from the kitchen. She was pouring herself a glass of juice.

"Sorry honey. O.k. guys we should be quiet." Max said

"No, it's fine. I'm awake. I'm sorry that I fell asleep." Emily said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She stretched out her arms.

"Do you want a glass of juice or something? I could make a cup of coffee?"

"A glass of juice would be fine." Emily said as she walked into the kitchen," Wow is that the ring? " Emily looked down at Liz's left hand. There stood a beautiful diamond ring in a platinum setting. It was so elegant.

"Yeah."

"It's beautiful. Great taste Max."

Max just blushed not saying anything.

"Mama." Carlos said and rushed over into the kitchen. He hugged his mothers legs.

"Are you being good?" Emily said with a smile on her face.

"Yes. I am. " Carlos said.

Emily laughed because he had the same dimples as his father. When Michael was doing something he wasn't supposed to. He would look at her with those dimples and smile.

_It was a couple of weeks later after that first dinner at the restaurant. Michael would show up a work surprising her with flowers and long walks around town. He then surprised her one night and took her to his apartment. He said he had to get something. She laughed. _

"I need you to wait here for just a moment." Michael went inside leaving her on the doorstep.

" And what are you up to ?" Emily questioned.

" Just a surprise?"

" Michael...what are you doing?"

" I need you to close your eyes for me." Michael said with dimples showing.

" Alright."

Michael took her hand and led her into the living room.

"O.k. you can open them."

Emily was stunned there were candles everywhere. Spanish music was playing.

"It's beautiful."

"Nothing compared to you mi amor. Me agarraste mi corazon y me dejaste sin palabas ( my love you took a hold of my heart and left me speechless.)I've fallen in love with you Emily."

Michael kissed Emily lightly on the lips. They got lost in each other that night letting the passion take over them that they had fought for so long.

"Emily are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Just then the phone rang.

"Honey I know but I have to take this." Max said as he walked past Liz. He took the phone out on the balcony to answer it.

"Business. Boys do you want to go play in your room? "

"Yeah. Come on Carlos let's go play. I want to show you the new toys that my dad got me."

Carlos looked at his mother.

"It's o.k."

Emily and Elizabeth went over to the couch.

"I wish that AJ wouldn't do that. Cameron doesn't understand why he doesn't come and visit more often. How are you feeling?"

"Still a bit tired but I'll be fine."

Max then came into the room.

"Honey I hate to do this..."

"Oh you don't have to go to work. Sonny said that you could have the night off. He promised. He's been working your ragged."

"I know but Milo slipped and sprained his ankle. Mr. Corinthos is having a huge dinner at the Port Charles Grill. He's meeting some contacts."

"Mr. Corinthos? I thought that you worked for Jason." Emily said. The name Corinthos must be common. She'd heard the name before.

"Jason works for Sonny Corinthos. He works as an importer. Jason is his second in command. I work for both of them. I can't say anything more. Believe me it's better this way."

"Oh, o.k." Emily seemed surprised.

"Look I'm sorry about dinner Liz. Actually I know the host over at the restaurant. I could see if there is a table available tonight. I know it's kind of late unless you just want to eat here Emily."

"No dinner out sounds wonderful. But Carlos? "

"The boys had some grilled cheese sandwiches. They will be fine. Maria can look over them for us for a couple of hours. If you are o.k. with that. If you want to stay here and relax. I understand."

"No going out and having dinner sounds wonderful."

Max pulled out the phone and dialled.

"Peter, hey this is Max Bradford. I was wondering do you have an extra table available tonight. My fiancée wants to have dinner with a friend...you do... Good... o.k. put the table under my name."

"There is a table waiting for both of you at 9pm. I hope that sounds o.k."

"Wonderful."

"O.k. I should get going." Max said as he grabbed his suit jacket. He had an extra gun down in the car. He walked over and gave Liz a kiss on the cheek.

"O.k. Well I want to have a shower and get ready before dinner. I presume you want to freshen up and say goodbye to Carlos."

"I do."

"There's extra towels and shampoo in your bathroom. If you need anything just tell me. Em, I'm so glad that you came."

"Thanks."

" I'll need help picking out a dress tomorrow. I have a couple of ideas. I'm not sure what looks the best. I can't believe I'm getting married. Tonight should be wonderful. Just a relaxful dinner. "


	4. Chapter 4

**Second Chances **

Chapter 4

Sonny Corinthos placed the phone back down on the table. He'd just finished talking to his top bodyguard Max. He hated calling Max in because he'd promised Max the night off. Sonny tried to be good to his men as long as the showed him loyalty. He considered Max like a brother. Max had been very lucky to find love with Elizabeth. Something Sonny had found and lost twice in his life. He brushed a hand through his dark curly hair.

"Johnny!"

A lanky man with blonde hair wearing a black suit rushed in.

"Yes, Mr. C."

"Make sure the car is ready in a half hour. We need to be at the Port Charles Grill. Is everything ready?"

"Yes, sir all the wine has been ordered. Everything is exactly as you wanted."

"Do you have any clue where Ms. Mcall is? "

"She went out earlier. She should be home soon sir."

"Good. Now I don't want them to screw up the order again. I want you to go ahead  
and make sure that everything is perfect. I'm trusting you Johnny. "

"Yes, sir. What about the car sir? "

" Max will be driving us there tonight." Sonny turned his back signalling that he was done. Johnny left the room.

Sonny walked over to the bar and poured himself a glass of brandy. He drank the whole glass in one gulp letting it burn a trail down his throat. Sam was out spending his money again. He didn't care. It wasn't as if he loved her, she was just convenient. He'd only loved two women in his life and both of them were gone. One was dead and one was still alive as long as he stayed away. Sam better be back at the house soon. He didn't want to be late for the party. He hoped that the idiots at the PC Grill didn't burn the paella again. He had ordered it especially for Manuel hoping it would smooth over the deal. If he was running the party...that was another life best forgotten. Sonny poured another glass of brandy. He downed it again in one sip. He always hated meetings like this but it was part of the business. A business that he tried so hard to get away from. A business that slowly ate away at his sanity. Sonny pulled out the chain that he always kept around his neck and looked at the gold medallion. It was St. George.

_"To protect you from your nightmares?"_

Sonny looked over at the beautiful woman by his side. Emily's beautiful brown hair was splayed out on the bed like a crown around her. She looked so beautiful in the early morning light. They had just finished making love again. He could never get enough of her nimble body. She looked so beautiful.

"What are you talking about?" Sonny asked surprised by her statement. 

"You were talking in your sleep last night. I saw you over by the window looking out over the water."

She knew him so well. They had only known each other a short time but it felt so right. He felt that connection the first time they met at the clinic.

"I just needed to think. Did I say anything?" Sonny looked at Emily worried. He was worried that he had said something about the business but if he had she would have left him. She never would have stayed knowing what his family really did.

"Just one word. Lily. Who was she Michael?"

Michael was a name that Sonny hadn't thought of in a long time. It was another life. She was another life. Emily completed him in so many ways but this damn business made him have to give her up. He had no choice like always. Luis had found him somehow. Luis only offered him one choice. He reminded Sonny what had happened to Lily.

Lily Rivera had been his childhood love. She was beautiful, ethereal, and graceful. She loved working with children. She was a teacher. She had made him so happy. Then in an instant because of his family's work, he'd lost her. She had been mugged, stabbed, and raped while leaving the school where she worked one night. Sonny had been outraged wanting to find the thug who had done this to his beautiful Lily. The police said it was random and there was no way they would find the killer. A phone call came later telling him it wasn't random. Luis had sent a message warning him not to leave the family business. Sonny had been considering it. He had wanted to run away with Lily. He would never be allowed out as long as he was alive.

Sonny had made the choice then and there. He could not deal with this life as Sonny Corinthos anymore. Sonny then did the unthinkable. He faked his own death by making it look like a car bomb went off and he was inside. He made sure that there was blood inside and his signature ring as well. The ring was a family heirloom. It was distinctive. It was gold with a phoenix rising out of the ashes. It had been handed down from their father Hector and given to each of his three sons: Luis, Lorenzo and Sonny. Lorenzo had been killed in a gunfight along with his father and mother. Luis took over the business with a ruthless hand. Sonny was his right hand man until he was old enough to take over the American side of the business. Luis would have to believe that he was dead. Sonny then left Puerto Rico realizing he could never return home again.

Sonny had changed his name to Michael which was his father's given name. He had traveled around the world always looking over his shoulder wondering when Luis would find him. Sonny finally believed that Luis thought he had died. Sonny then went home to Spain. Sonny's mother Adella was originally from Seville. She had been a high class girl from a wealthy family. Adella's family had been importers. Hector had been just a thug from Puerto Rico who had gone to Spain to do some business. Adella always disagreed with the description. He was so much more. It was by chance that Adella and Hector had met in a outdoor market. Adella loved to cook. They had connected and the rest well was history. When Adella died, Sonny was just a child but the memories that she told him of Spain haunted him. He wanted to see what it was like for himself. He wanted to feel close to the mother that he loved so much. Sonny then decided to follow his mother's love for cooking and open a restaurant. Sonny had no clue what he was doing at first but he figured it out. Placeras de Sinful became one of the most popular restaurants in Madrid. Sonny knew this was dangerous because his brother could possibly find him. Sonny was considering leaving the business when he met Emily. He had been working in the kitchen and had let a knife slip while he was slicing up a fish to go on the grill. He had been thinking about his brother when the knife slipped.

"Sonny I'm home..."Samantha's shrill voice brought Sonny back to the present.

"Where were you? The party starts in 20 minutes."

"I was out shopping with Carly. I wanted to get a couple things. I found a beautiful shirt for you." Samantha McCall was wearing her usual attire. She had on a short black skirt and a revelling tight blue sweater that showed her cleavage. Finishing off the ensemble was 3" black stiletto boots. Nothing was left to the imagination with the outfits she wore. Sam put down the bag and started looking through it. She pulled out a garish orange shirt. Sonny tried not to laugh it was so hideous in it's colour.

"Here it is Sonny. Don't you just love it?"

"You need to get ready Sam. The party will be starting soon."

"My someone is testy tonight." Samantha said. She walked over to him and started touching his shoulder. "I could take all that tension away...Ouch." Sonny grabbed Sam's hand that was running down his body.

"Get changed now!"

"Fine."

Sam turned around in her heels and headed up the stairs grumbling along the way. Not that she had to worry, she could always get it elsewhere. Luis was more than willing. Sam licked her lips thinking about their encounter earlier. Sonny assumed that she was shopping. Well she was sort of. She'd gone out with Carly earlier then had stopped by the warehouse. Carly wanted to see Jason and ask for more money. Sam found Luis in the office. He grabbed her roughly into his arms and pushed her head down...Sam blushed. What Sonny didn't have, his brother well he had in spades. Sam wondered why Luis wanted her to watch Sonny so closely. It didn't matter. She'd gladly do the job.

There was a knock at the door. Sonny went over and opened up the door.

"Max...sorry look I know you wanted to spend time with Elizabeth. How is she doing?"

"She's doing good boss. She has a friend visiting from Madrid. She's a doctor. I hope you don't mind I got them a table at the grill tonight. It's her friend's first night in town."

"A doctor from Madrid?" Sonny was stunned for a moment but he covered. There was probably a lot of doctors from Madrid. It was probably because he was still thinking of her. He always thought of Emily. She always got into his thoughts even after all these years.

Max saw the reaction but didn't mention anything.

"No, that is fine. Look tonight's meeting with Manuel has to go exact. If we can do it then we can start getting supplies from his distributors as well." Sonny remarked.

"Sure, boss. Boss look I kind of got a question for you. I know tonight isn't exactly the perfect time." Max said shuffling his feet from side to side. He had his hands in his pocket.

"Go ahead. Spit it out."

"Well, you know that I asked Elizabeth to marry me. She accepted."

"Congratulations. I hope you are very happy." Sonny smiled.

"Well, I don't really have any family in town. I was kind of wondering would you stand up for me."

"I'd be honoured to." Sonny smiled. He shook Max's hand.

" Wow, so you actually decided to marry that mousy nurse. You could have done so much better Maxy baby." Samantha said as she slinked down the stairs. She was wearing a very revealing red dress that had a deep plunging neckline and a short skirt. She exchanged the boots for 3" stiletto black heels.

"Why...you no good little whore. If you ever talk about Elizabeth that way again." Max said walking towards Sam. She actually looked worried with him marching over.

Sonny had to hold Max back.

"Enough. Not tonight. Samantha that is enough out of you. Go get your coat. We are leaving for the party now." Sam left to go get her jacket. Sonny touched Max's shoulder. "Sorry about that Max. She wouldn't know class if...I just tolerate her you know."

"Yeah, I get it boss." Max could see the sadness in Sonny's eyes.

Samantha walked out wearing a white fur jacket. Sonny grabbed his jacket off the chair. He looked over at Samantha. She was nothing like Emily. Emily had class, elegance, and a quiet grace. Sonny cursed under his breath. He had to stop thinking about her. It wasn't as if he would ever see her again. She was halfway across the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

**Warning of images. Emily has a flashback.**

**Second Chances**

Chapter 5

Emily straightened her peach dress in front of the mirror. It was a simple satin dress that highlighted the fairness of her skin. She grabbed the lace shawl that she had bought from Valencia off the back of the chair. She walked into the bathroom and grabbed the brush and brushed her hair one last time. She picked up the simple diamond cross.

_"I want you to have this. It belonged to my mother Adella."_

"But Michael we've only known each other for a couple of months."

"I feel like I've known you all my life Emily. You're who I've been searching for so long. You are the reason that I came to Spain. My mother's spirit was leading me here to you. I feel it now. I feel as though..." Michael turned away from her and shook his head.

"What?" Emily lightly touched his face. She looked into his dark brown eyes and saw such conflict. She knew that he kept secrets. They had been together for a couple of months and she could see how nervous he was. She knew that he was keeping something from her. She saw him arguing with a man a couple of nights before at the club. It was right after she found that weird ring at the clinic. Michael had freaked when she had told him about it. Then came the argument with the man. She had gone to the restaurant to talk to him. Sofia had warned her not to go into the kitchen. Emily could hear yelling and cursing in Spanish." Michael you are worrying me. Please tell me what is wrong? Is this about the ring?"

"Nothing more happened right. Emily I couldn't live if something happened. It'd kill me."

"No, I'm fine. Michael you need to tell me what is wrong? You're scaring me."

"I can't. I want to Emily. I wish things could be different Emily but they can't. I can never..."

"What?"

"I can't do this Emily. I'm sorry."

Michael got up and grabbed his jacket.

"Michael I don't understand. I need to know what's the matter. You can't leave like this."

"I have to. I have no choice. Don't you see that? The last thing I ever want to do is leave you but I have no choice."

That was the last time that Emily saw of Michael until...

"Em...Earth to Em." Elizabeth said touching her shoulder. Emily jumped up and looked around. Elizabeth was sitting there watching her. She was wearing a simple midnight blue strapless cocktail dress and black heels.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"What? Oh, sorry."

"Where were you? You seemed so far away."

"I was just remembering a long time ago." Emily said fingering the necklace.

"That's a beautiful necklace. Did you get it from your parents?"

"No It was a gift from someone."

"Em are you sure that you still want to go out. You've had a long night."

"No dinner sounds wonderful. What could go wrong? I'm starving anyway."

Emily and Elizabeth left the apartment after saying goodbye to the boys. Emily noticed a scent in the air. It was faint but it was there. It was so distinctive. She brushed it aside as they got into the elevator. They walked down to the car service that Max had called for them. They both got in and sat down. The drove down the road towards downtown as Emily looked out the window.

_Emily had gone to the restaurant afterwards to talk to Michael. He had seen her walk in._

"Em what are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you and know that you are alright." She went to touch his face.

"You can't be here. It's not safe. You need to go back to the clinic. It's safer there."

"Michael you are scaring me."

"Em please just do it. " Michael left the restaurant.

That was usually where the memories stopped. She had blocked out the rest of the accident. That's what they had told her in the hospital. But tonight it was different. The new memories started hitting Emily. For some reason she could see it as it was happening in slow motion. She had rushed outside after Michael. She saw him get into a car. She yelled out to him but he never heard her. That's when the explosion happened knocking her off her feet. Car alarms triggered by the blast started blaring. People rushed out of neighbouring businesses. She was thrown back into the grass by the force of the blast. The fire felt like it was burning her skin it was so hot. She was stunned. People rushed around her. She stood up and tried to rush over to the car but someone held her back.

" Michael ! No I can't lose you...I have to get to him. I need to get to him and know that he is alright. Michael... I can't breathe. I need air." Emily said tearing at the door handle trying to get it to open. She was banging on the window. She was panting as if she couldn't get enough breathe in her lungs.

"Emily what's wrong? Jack stop the car." Elizabeth tried to calm Emily down.

"I'm not supposed to till we get to the restaurant Ms. Webber."

"Stop the car now."

The car stopped and Emily got out. She dropped to the ground and started hyperventilating. The tears started falling down her face.

"Em, what is it? Honey it's o.k. you can tell me."

"I...didn't know what happened until...now. They told me in the hospital afterwards that he had died but I didn't realize..."

"Oh God Em you were there when he died?"

"Yeah I was there. Michael and I were arguing. He was pushing me away. I couldn't understand why he was doing that. I wanted to understand. He pushed me away. He was so worried."

"Do you know why?"

"No. I was taken to the hospital afterward. They needed to treat me for a concussion and scrapes. I found out that day that I was pregnant. The had taken blood to make sure that my labs were o.k. I was so stunned. I had just lost Michael but found out that I was carrying his child. The police came and questioned me. I couldn't remember anything."

"Do you know why you remembered now?"

"No...but it started after we left the apartment. There's something about being back in this town. The memories are so strong for me. I miss him so much Liz. I loved him so much. He was my whole life. I didn't think I couldn't trust myself to fall in love again after Nikolas but I did. He was so wonderful and so tender with me. I can't believe that he is gone." Emily broke out in fresh tears.

"I am so sorry Emily. We should just head back to the apartment. Max will understand."

"No."

"Are you sure?"

Emily nodded her head yes. She stood up and brushed off her dress. Emily and Elizabeth got back into the car. The car service dropped them off in front of the restaurant.

Sonny looked around the restaurant. Everything was as he wanted. He saw Sam with her second glass of champagne.

"I think that's enough for you. I don't want you to screw up this deal tonight Sam."

"Yes, sir." Sam saluted and giggled.

"Max make sure that she cleans up and get a cup of coffee in her."

"Sure."

Just then Jason and Carly entered the restaurant. Carly was wearing an expensive designer Dior pantsuit.

"How much money did you spend again today? " Jason said looking at his wife.

"Not that much. Like you actually care. It was just $2,000 that's all. You make a lot more with your business and you know that."

"$2,000 how can you spend that much money? "

"A couple of dresses and suits and I saw this really nice pair of shoes I had to have."

Jason shook his head.

"I don't have to deal with this. I'm going to freshen up. Order me a bottle of Cristal."

"Fine."

Jason shook his head as his wife walked away. He saw Sonny looking at him.

"Carly being her usual? "

"Yeah. She spent $ 2000 today. How can someone spend that much money?"

Sonny whistled and laughed. Carly did have a sweet tooth. She loved to spend money as much as Sam did. Sonny would hate to look at the sales receipt for her last purchases including that hideous orange shirt. Sonny shook his head.

"So is everything ready for Manuel? "

"Yeah. I'm going to do a private meeting. I want you to watch each of his men that come in. I don't want to get surprised. Tell me if Luis shows up. I'm not sure if he'll show up tonight to supervise."

"Sure."

Jason went over to the window and sat down. Carly came back over. Carly's bottle of Cristal was there. They ordered their dinner.

Just then a tall man wearing a grey suit entered.

"Sonny, es tan bueno verle otra vez."(Sonny it's good to see you again my friend.) Manuel Rodriguez said as he shook Sonny's hand.

"Manuel. Es bueno verle también. ¿Cómo era el vuelo ascendente de la isla?"( Manuel it's good to see you as well. How was your flight up from the island?) Sonny said.

"Bueno. Un poco desigual pero el tiempo era hermosos. Hicimos buen tiempo."( Good. A little bumpy but the weather was beautiful. We made good time.)

"Bueno mi amigo. Nuestra tabla es lista. Tengo el chef el hacer de algunos tapas como aperitivo."(Good my friend. Our table is read. I have the chef making some tapas for an appetizer.)

"Eso suena maravilloso. Le dije una vez antes de mi amigo joven. Usted habría hecho un buen cocinero."( That sounds wonderful. I told you once before my young friend you would make a good chef.)

Sonny looked at him and laughingly said,"Nunca realmente pensé de él."(I never really thought about it.)

"Gocemos de la cena entonces que podemos hablar negocio."( Let's have dinner then we can talk business.) Manuel said as he sat down at the table.  
"Senorita. McCall que usted parece hermoso esta noche."( Miss McCall you look very beautiful tonight.) Manuel said as he offered a hand to Sam so she could sit down.

"Mucho Gracias."( Thank you very much.)Sam said as she touched Manuel's hand.

"Mrs. Quartermaine, how wonderful to see you again?" The host remarked as he saw Elizabeth and Emily enter the restaurant.

"It's Ms. Webber soon to be Mrs. Giambatti. My fiancee Mr. Giambatti reserved a table for us." Elizabeth said to Max who was standing over by the table where Mr. Corinthos and his guests were laughing and talking.

"Of course. Pardon me for my error. Congratulations on your engagement.Mrs. Cassadine, it's been a long time since we saw you. I see you are back in our fair town." The host said looking at Emily.

"It's just Ms. Quartermaine now. I've just come back for a short visit." Emily remarked.

"Let me show you your table."

Emily and Liz walked over to their table. They could hear the whispers as people saw Emily. Jason looked over and was surprised to see his younger sister. She seemed to have grown up since the last time he saw her. Carly looked over and almost lost the champagne that was in her mouth.

"Your tables ladies. Would you like anything to drink?"

"A glass of white wine please." Elizabeth remarked.

"A glass of sangria if possible please." Emily questioned.

"Look if you want to leave." Elizabeth whispered to Emily.

"No, It's fine. I knew people wouldn't forget in this town. Let them whisper. I'm not going to let them ruin my night."

"How are you?"

"Better."

The drinks arrived.

"I think that we should make a toast. To your wonderful wedding to Max. May you have all the happiness that you deserve and more. "

Elizabeth laughed and so did Emily.

"Sonny es usted todo derecho. Mira como si usted haya oído un fantasma mi amigo joven." ( Sonny are you alright? You look as if you've heard a ghost my young friend) Manuel said as Sonny heard the laugh.

He touched Sonny's hand.

It wasn't possible. She was in Spain. She was far away from Port Charles. There was no way. Sonny then heard the laugh again.

"Emily?" Sonny whispered

Emily heard her voice. She couldn't turn around. He was dead. There was no way she had seen him die. She had felt the explosion. There was no way that he was alive.

"Emily?" Sonny whispered again.

"What is it Emily? "

"That voice? I've heard it before?"

It was as if time stood still. There was no past, no future just the present. The whole restaurant faded away. Emily turned and looked in the direction of the voice calling her name.

"Michael? " The stress had been too much that was all this was. She was just too tired.

Sonny got up and walked over to Emily. She looked at him with tears streaming down her face. Tears were forming at the corner of his eyes. Emily's hand shook. It wasn't possible. This was just another dream. He couldn't be. Then she felt Sonny touch her hand and bring it to his face. She felt skin.

" But how my love, I saw you die. This can't be real."

" It is Emily. I'm here. I'm alive. I'm so sorry I lied to you. I thought I would never see you again. I thought you were gone forever. How is this possible? You are supposed to be in Spain? "

Emily then pulled back and wiped away the tears. Sonny say the anger and hurt in her eyes. She slapped him across the face.

Everyone in the room gasped. Sonny's bodyguards came close, "Ningún está bien."( No everything is fine.)

Emily looked around as everyone gasped. She rushed outside just as the thunder and rain started. Sonny rushed off after her. Sonny grabbed her shoulder.

"Emily I can explain. I promise. I wanted to tell you. I had to keep you safe. I thought I did the right thing."

"The right thing? I grieved for you Michael. I ached for you. I belived that you had died. I saw you die in that explosion."

"I'm sorry Emily. I had no choice."

"Choice you always say that Michael. You said it that night when you rushed out of our apartment. What do you mean? I never knew you did I."

"You knew me better than anyone."

Emily shook her head. Sonny the grabbed Emily and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She fought against him but she couldn't for long. She loved him more than hated him. She still ached to be with him. He'd come back into her life. Tongues duelled each other and they both moaned. Sonny held Emily close as the rain poured down on them.

"Sonny, Who the hell is she? And what are you doing kissing her?" came Sam's shrill voice.

Sonny turned back and saw Sam looking at him. She had her hands on her hips. Jason was behind her with Carly by his side looking at Emily and Sonny. Elizabeth and Max were off to the far side.

"Sonny? As in Sonny Corinthos? " Emily looked at Sonny stunned


	6. Chapter 6

**Second Chances**

Chapter 6

"Sonny, Who the hell is she? And what are you doing kissing her?" came Sam's shrill voice.

Sonny turned back and saw Sam looking at him. She had her hands on her hips. Jason was behind her with Carly by his side looking at Emily and Sonny. Elizabeth and Max were off to the far side.

"Sonny? As in Sonny Corinthos?" Emily looked at Sonny stunned, "But you said that your name was Michael?"

"It is, Michael "Sonny" Corinthos. Emily I can explain everything to you. We need to go somewhere and talk."

"I..." Emily was still shell shocked seeing Sonny again. She thought that he was dead. She had seen the explosion. She had raised their son alone. Carlos. What was she going to tell Carlos? She looked at Sonny how would she tell him that he had a child?

"I can't do this...I can't see you right now. You let me believe that you had died. I don't know who you were. I never did." Emily said with tears running down her face. She brushed them away with the back of her hand. She turned to leave but Sonny grabbed her arm.

"Emily..."

Sam started to walk down the stairs towards them but Max held her back.

"Get your hands off me you big ape. Sonny what are you doing kissing that hussy?" Sam said.

Sonny looked at her with such anger in his eyes. Nobody talked to his Emily that way. Nobody. Carly was about to chuckle when she heard Sam's remark but then she saw the look on Jason's face. Jason's blue eyes were cold as ice. Jason closed the distance and grabbed Sam by the arm.

"Don't you ever talk about my sister that way."

"Sister what are you talking about Jason?" Sam questioned.

Sonny looked at Jason then he looked at Emily.

"Max get her out of my sight."

"Yes sir with pleasure." Max led Sam back into the restaurant. Sam pulled off his arm.

"I'm fine. Now let me go. Look if he wants to talk to that..." Sam was about to say something but looked at Max and decided against it. Elizabeth walked over and looked at Sam.

"She has more class in her pinkie finger than you have in your whole body. You wouldn't know it if..."

"Elizabeth it's fine."

"Why you little..." Sam was about to go at Elizabeth but Manuel's men held her back.

"Samantha this is not needed. Mr. Giambatti I advise you to keep your fiancée away even though she is justified with what she said. We don't need something here at the restaurant." Manuel said surprising everyone by speaking English.

Samantha grabbed her purse and headed towards the bathroom. Manuel's guards followed her.

"Look I need to use the little girl's room. I don't think that you need to follow me."

Sam walked inside and pulled out her cell phone.

"Who's this and you better have a good explanation."

"Luis...It's Sam."

"I told you never to call me on this cell phone."

Luis Corinthos stood in the dark office smoking a cigar. He had just finished the last of the deal. He would have enough supplies to flood the streets for the next couple of months. Sonny's coffee would be the perfect cover. It would mask the scent from the DEA and their dogs. It would be perfect. Sonny didn't agree with this part of the business but he wasn't running it. Hector never agreed either. He said that they could make plenty of money from prostitution, construction and bribery. They didn't need to get into drugs. Luis disagreed. There was a lot of money that could be made. The right pipeline just needed to be created. He would have the white gold flowing into Port Charles and he would be reaping in the money.

"Look I thought you'd want to know. Sonny interrupted this meeting because of some broad." Sam said brushing her hair in front of the mirror.

"Who is she?"

"How the hell should I know? She's some friend of Max's mousy fiancée. I think she's some doctor from Madrid. I think that's what I heard Max say to Sonny."

"A doctor from Madrid." Luis cursed under his breath. "I'll be there in a moment."

Sonny looked and saw the hurt in Emily's eyes as she looked at him. The rain was still pouring down. He pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around your shoulders.

"No I'm fine."

"Take it at least one of us won't get soaked. Emily let me explain. I had no choice. I had to lie to you to keep you alive. It was the only way. I never would have left." Sonny went to touch Emily's arm but she pulled back.

Just then Emily's cell phone rang. Emily pulled out and looked at the number. She looked at Sonny. The phone continued to ring. She opened it up and turned away from Sonny.

_"¿Carlos cuál es la materia? (Carlos what is the matter ?)_

"¿Falta de mama I usted cuando es usted que viene a casa?"( I miss you mama. When are you coming home?)

"Pronto mi hijo.Usted es casi 2 años de viejo. Haga que Maria le lea otra historia. Seré casero en un momento con tiíta Liz. Si usted es bueno usted puede comer una galleta. Te amo."( Soon my son. You are almost 2 years old. Have Maria read you another story. I'll be home in a moment with Auntie Liz. If you are good you can have a cookie. I love you.) 

Sonny looked at Emily. She had a son who was two years old. But how was that possible? Sonny could not wrap his mind around the fact that Emily was a mother. If she had a child that was 2 years old...but there was no way. If she had known it was his child she would have told him.

Emily brushed a tear away and turned back and looked at Sonny. She brushed a lock of soaked hair away. She put her hands in Sonny's jacket. She could smell his cologne. That was the scent from the hallway at the penthouse. That is what was so familiar to her. She looked at Sonny. She wondered if he had realized the truth. She had never wanted to tell him that he had a son. She looked into his eyes trying to see if there was hurt, or happiness but mostly she saw confusion. She couldn't deal with it. He had a right to know but she had to protect her son. She didn't know this life that Sonny was involved in other than it was dangerous. She knew that from talking with Jason. She knew the dangerous life that Carlos could be brought into. He would be caught in a life where he had no choice. Just like his father.

"Liz? I need to go back to the penthouse."

Liz kisses Max on the cheek and comes down the stairs. Sonny looks at Liz as she walks by. She looks at him for a moment then turns away.

"Emily, we aren't done here."

"Sonny my son needs me. We are done for now." Emily goes to call a cab. She turns and looks at Jason at the top of the stairs." Jason, Carlos wants to see you before we leave."

"Emily?" Liz looked at her.

"I'm heading home to Madrid. I'm sorry Liz. I'll be back for the wedding I promise. I can't be in this town anymore. Nothing makes sense anymore."

Emily looked one final time at Sonny before getting into the waiting cab. Liz got in beside her. Sonny turns and looks at Jason.

"How do you know Emily? and who is Carlos?"

"Emily is my sister that I told you was in Europe. She left for Europe after her husband died. Carlos is her son. You were the man that she thought had died?"

Jason looked at the man that he considered to be his best friend. Sonny was the man that Emily had cried about when he had gone to see her in Madrid. Emily's partner at the clinic, Lily, had called him and told him what had happened. Jason was still working at ELQ at the time. He had taken time off and had flown to Madrid. Emily was lost. She didn't know how to function or move around. She was lost. She spent most of the time crying out for Michael. She described him as the love of her life. She then told him about the baby. Jason agreed to help her with money. He would help her in any way raise her son. Carlos Michael Jason Quartermaine was the light of Emily's life. He was the reason that she kept on living. He made her believe in the goodness in life. She moved on from Michael slowly but she always loved him.

Jason thought about Sonny rambling on one night about a year and a half later after he came to Port Charles. He had come from Europe to take care of the business in the states. Jason had left ELQ and was now working for Luis. He had agreed months before to work for Sonny. Jason and Sonny hit it off right away. They trusted each other which was necessary in this business. One night Sonny had gotten really drunk and he had started telling Jason about the love of his life. Jason had questioned if it was Lily. He had heard about Lily. Sonny told him it wasn't Lily. It was a woman who lived in Europe. She was so beautiful that he thought that she was an angel that had come into his life to save him from the darkness. She was so beautiful and had such a delicate touch. He had wanted a life with her but this life always came back and stole it away. He had given up his freedom so she could have her life. He never stopped thinking about her. When Sonny was sober the next day he questioned him. Sonny looked at him and said he was just rambling. It was nothing. Jason could tell by the look in his eyes it was something more. It was regret, anger, love and sadness all rolled into one complex emotion that threatened to swallow Sonny alive. After that night he just shut down, he attacked the business like it was his only life. He wined and dined women but never let them get into his heart.

Jason looked at his best friend and realized that Sonny and Emily had both been talking about each other. They both needed each other to make the chaos make sense. They had found their other half in each other. Even tonight with the anger there was so much love.

"Then why did you leave her if you loved her?"

"I had no choice." Sonny said with regret in his voice. Sonny is about to say something else when he sees his brother Luis walking towards him.

_"Oigo que usted tenía una noche ocupada Sonny."( I hear you've had a busy night Sonny.)_

"¿Luis cuáles son usted que hace aquí? La reunión va muy bien. Usted no necesitó venir."( Luis what are you doing here? The meeting is going fine you didn't need to come.)

"No he estado oyendo eso. Sonny I le advirtió. Usted dijo que ella estaba fuera de su vida para el bueno. ¿Recuerde nuestros padres y lirio? Usted sabe que ésos no eran accidentes. Sé donde está Emily. Haga su opción."(I haven't been hearing that. Sonny I warned you. You said she was out of your life for good. Remember our parents and Lily? You know that those weren't accidents. I know where Emily is. Make your choice.)

Manuel listens intently to the conversation.

"Hice mi opción. Me volví al negocio. Emily va de nuevo a Madrid esta noche. Justo deje su solo. Usted tiene lo que usted desea."(I did make my choice. I came back to the business. Emily is going back to Madrid tonight. Just leave her alone. You have what you want.)

"Muy bien. Ella se va mejor. Si ella no ... yo no le está advirtiendo otra vez."(Fine. She better leave. If she doesn't...I'm not warning you again.)

Luis calls over his driver and gets into his limo. He tells his men to watch Sonny.

Sonny watches his brother leave. He pulls Jason aside.

"Get Emily out of town now. I'll explain everything to you later. No questions."

Manuel's cell phone starts to ring.

"My flight was late. I'll be meeting you at the docks instead."

"Fine but slight change of plans. We need to meet at the warehouse. I'll call back in five minutes."

" Fine but I need to finish the business at the docks. Business then we can talk. I need to deal with this shipment."

"Sure boss."


	7. Chapter 7

**Second Chances **

Chapter 7

Sonny watches Jason leave. He still couldn't believe that he had seen Emily again. She was even more beautiful if that was possible. The way that she felt when he held her in his arms. The way her skin felt against his hand. The way she looked at him with hurt in her eyes when she saw him. He had to push her away. It was the only way to keep her safe. He ached to have her in his life. She had brightened it just for a moment with her light then she left again. He felt the darkness encase him again. It was suffocating him. The lies were suffocating him. He had to leave her two years ago in order to save her. He would do it again to make sure that she was alive. Listening to what Luis said Sonny knew it was the right decision even though it killed him inside. She would hate him but at least she would have a long life doing it. He couldn't live with himself if something happened to her.

Sonny flashes on the phone call. Emily was a mother. She had a 2 year old son. When did she have him? If she was pregnant she would have told him ? Did she meet someone new but if...Had she found someone else? The pit of jealousy tied a knot in his stomach thinking of the concept of her being with another man. She was his woman. That was supposed to be his child and his life with her. She sounded so tender when she was talking to her son. He could hear the love in her voice. He remembered that love when she had talked to him.

The older man watched the torture of what Sonny had done. Manuel motioned to one of his bodyguards over. He whispered to him quietly, "_Subsistencia cerca de Srta. Quartermaine y su hijo. No deje cualquier cosa sucederle. El jefe no quisiera que la tocaran. Guárdela con su vida."_ (Keep close to Miss Quartermaine and her son. Don't let anything happen to her. The boss doesn't want her touched. Guard her with your life.)

The bodyguard left. Sonny looked back and saw Manuel looking at him.

"Sonny?" Manuel said walking over and shaking Sonny's hand.

"_Manuel estoy apesadumbrado que usted tuvo que ver eso. Mi hermano y yo no vemos siempre el ojo para eye_"(Manuel I'm sorry you had to see that. My brother and I don't always see eye to eye."

"No, it's fine. So she is the regret that I see in your eyes my young friend?" Manuel said in English.

Sonny looked at him surprised and unsure of what to say in return."You speak English?"

"Just a little when necessary. It's important in our line of work, no? Nothing is needed to be said my young friend. The looks between you and Miss Quartermaine spoke volumes. You seemed happier with her than I have seen you in a long time even if it was just for a moment."

"I'm sorry," Sonny said uncomfortably. The older man was able to read him better than he thought. "Look let us go back to our business dinner. We can have some wine and talk about what we want to do."

Manuel noticed that the happy Sonny he had seen a couple of minutes ago was gone. He was all business again.

Sonny looked at Manuel. There was no point talking about Emily. She was out of his life. As much as he ached to hold her and get lost in her again, there was no point. This was his life. He mind as well get used to it.

"No I think we were able to cover everything earlier. Actually I want to show you something if you would let me. I have a sample of the shipment down at docks. If you come with me. I can show you it. I know you will like the shipment very much." Manuel said

Sonny looked at Manuel unsure how to act.

Just then before Sonny could respond, Sam walked down the stairs. Sonny looked at her and saw the smug look on her face. She tried to cover it but there was no use. He realized that she had been the one that had called Luis. She had been the one to put Emily in that danger.

"Did your little friend go? I'm sorry Sonny. You can do so much better." Sam said as she touched Sonny's arm.

Sonny grabbed her hand and held it hard. Sam winced in pain.

"I'm not going to even dignify that with an answer you little...perra." Sonny muttered in Spanish. He grabbed Sam's arm by the wrist and pulled it off his shoulder.

"Sonny, that hurts!"

Sonny let go of her hand, "Nobody crosses me and I mean no one. Don't bother trying to hide it Sam. I know what you did. You are not even close to the same level of beauty, grace and class that Emily has, so don't even bother speaking about her. So help me God if something happens to her and her son..."

The smug look on Sam's face was gone replaced by one of fear.

"Max."

Max came down the stairs and looked at Sonny.

"Make sure that Sam gets back to the apartment. I don't want her to leave until I talk to her."

"Sure boss."

Max is about to walk away. He had a hand on Sam. She was about to fight him but saw the look on Sonny's face that told her not to disagree.

"Max?"

Max turned and looked at Sonny.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to be sticking you with her. I know that you wanted to spend time with Elizabeth tonight. Thank you for helping out." Sonny smiled.

Sonny and Manuel got into the limo when it showed up.

"You are good with your men?" Manuel remarked.

"If they show me loyalty then I will show them the same. It's important to have it go both ways. It was something my father showed me when I was younger." Sonny said looking out the window.

"You sound like you miss Senor Corinthos?" Manuel remarked.

"I do. You sound like you knew my father?" Sonny said looking over at the older man sitting across from him. He didn't know much about the man other than of his business dealings in Puerto Rico with Sonny's father. There was something calming about him that put Sonny at ease.

"I did some business with him back in the day but I presume you already know that."

Just then Manuel's phone rings.

"I'm sorry I have to take this."

"That's fine."

Manuel talks on the phone.

"_Sí, estoy en mi manera al jefe del almacén ahora...que le hacen en los muelles y usted está en su manera allí también...Bueno, yo le satisfará allí. Ningún usted necesita hacer la otra llamada telefónica para mí. Todo está muy bien. Era todo el cuidado tomado de."_ (Yes, I'm on my way to the warehouse right now boss...You're done at the docks and you are on your way there as well...Good, I'll meet you there. No you need to make the other phone call for me. Everything is fine. It was all taken care of.)

Sonny looked at Manuel not really listening to the conversation. Instead he was thinking about how beautiful Emily looked tonight and how his life seemed so dark without her in it.

Emily arrived just outside the penthouse door with Elizabeth.

"Em you need to slow down and think." Elizabeth said touching her shoulder.

"Elizabeth...I'm sorry I know you want me here for your wedding. I wish I could stay but Michael's...Sonny's life is dangerous for both me and Carlos. I have no choice I need to return to Madrid." Emily said leaning against the wall. She felt like her whole world was spinning out of control. Everything that she thought made sense didn't now.

"Emily, you just found out that Sonny's is alive."

"I know...why did he lie to me? I needed him. Carlos needed him. He lied to me about everything." Emily said as she prepared to open the door.

"Emily it sounds like he had no choice. He had to let you go to keep you safe."

"Safe from what Elizabeth?" Emily questioned.

"His family." Jason said as he got off the elevator.

"Jason..." Emily looked at her brother. Jason went over and hugged his sister. He pulled back and looked at her. She still was as beautiful as before. Carlos had brought a calm to his sister's life again.

"Emily, I had no clue that Sonny was Michael. If I had known that I would have told you sooner."

"Really would you have Jason?"

"Yes, I could see the agony in your face when you thought that he died. I remember your face that night. Emily I would never want you to feel something like that but Sonny's life is very dangerous. He may have been a different man in Madrid but here his life is very dangerous. Sonny's brother is very dangerous. Luis is not a man to be crossed without consequences."

"Then why do you work for him? " Emily said looking at her brother.

"I couldn't stand the demands that grandfather had on me for the business. He wanted me to be a miniature version of himself. I can't do that. I'd suffocate. It's a good life with Sonny if you know the risks. I never would want you to do that. You deserve better than that. Sonny knows that. That is why he left you. He had to make the only choice possible."

"But he didn't tell me? I can't deal with this I have to go back to Madrid."

"I know."

"Sonny sent you here to make sure that I leave? He never really cared about me did he?"

"Emily he loves you more than anything in his whole life. He like a prisoner."

"Can't he leave?"

"Not without consequences." Jason said.

Elizabeth opened the door and they all walked inside.

"Carlos?"

"_Mama usted es casero. Le falté_." (Mama you're home I missed you.) Carlos said running out.

Jason caught his breath looking at the little boy. He was a miniature version of Sonny with the dark curly hair and dark brown eyes.He even had Sonny's dimples. He was like a minature version of his father only he was wearing spiderman pjs instead of a three piece suit.

¡_Tío Jason!_(Uncle Jason) Carlos said after seeing Jason. He rushed over and hugged Jason. Jason picked up the small boy. "Hey how are you sport?"

"Good. I'm having a lot of fun here in America."

"Well that's good but aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"I...I wanted a glass of milk and a cookie. Mommy promised." Carlos said looking at his mother. Emily laughed.

"Yes, I know I promised. Carlos I need you to go pack your bags please."

_"¿Por qué mama? Estoy teniendo diversión aquí con Cameron. Pensé que iba a conseguir ver a la abuela y a abuelo mañana_."( Why mama? I'm having fun with Camerone. I thought we were going to go see grandmother and grandfather tomorrow.)

"_Sé pero necesitamos ir a casa. Tiíta Lily llamado ella necesita mi ayuda en la clínica. Ahora va el paquete sus bolsos_.(I know but we need to go home. Auntie Lily called She needs my help at the clinic. Now go pack your bags.)Emily said knowing that she was lying to her son. She could see the disappointment in his eyes. He should be having the time of his life but instead they had to leave and he would never know that his father is alive.

"Mama!" Carlos said with a sad voice. He looked at Emily with those big brown eyes about to cry. Emily could see the beginning of a pout. She had to be strong.

"_Ninguno de eso. Ahora vaya. Si usted es bueno entonces usted puede inmóvil comer una galleta antes de que vayamos_."( None of that. Now Go. If you are good you can still have a cookie before we go.)

Liz took Carlos into the other room. She looked at Emily. Emily brushed a tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"I'll just be a moment. I just need to change and pack my bag. I knew I never should have come. I could feel it in my heart. It was better that I never knew."

"Em, I'm so..." Jason said unsure of what to say. He could hear the agony in his sister's voice.

"Don't say it Jason." Emily said as tears started to fall down her face. She rushed down the hall into the bedroom.

The limo arrived at the docks outside of the Coffee House. Sonny got out of the Limo with Manuel. He then saw another limo pull up. Luis got out.

"What are you doing here? Is this a setup? Emily is leaving tonight. You got your wish. She's out of my life for good. "Sonny said looking at his brother.

"Good, Sonny but I did not call you here. Manuel called me on the phone and asked me to meet you," Luis said reaching for the gun that he always kept at the small of his back.

" Why are we here Manuel? " Sonny looked at Manuel trying to understand what was happening. Sonny went to reach for the gun at the small of his back as well. He looked over at the bodyguards.

Manuel looked at both of the brothers. They were both so different now.

" Put those guns away now. They are not needed. It will all make sense when you both go inside."

Sonny and Luis looked at each other. Both of them eased the grips on their guns and walked inside of the warehouse. There was nothing there that was different. Just crates full of the latest orders of coffee beans that Sonny had ordered from Columbia.

" What are you trying to do old man. There is nothing different here. I was here earlier." Luis questioned. He felt uncomfortable. He looked over at Sonny. He touched the gun at the small of his back.

" What were you doing here? This is my end of the business. We agreed upon that." Sonny questioned looking at his brother.

"He was dealing in this. Your mother would be disgusted in this Luis."  
Sonny looked over at the door where the voice had come from. A figure stepped out into the light. The older man walked out caring a package of what looked like white powder.

"We were never supposed to sell this." Hector said as he came closer into the light.

"Father?" Sonny questioned.

"But you are supposed to be dead? They told me that you had been killed?"

"Just like you had killed your mother and brother Lorenzo? I survived just barely and I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

Sonny looks at Manuel."You knew about this?"

"Manuel has been my right hand man down in Puerto Rico for many years Michael."  
Sonny walked over and hugged his father. Hector looked at his youngest son and touched his face. There was so much love there. He looked over and saw a cold glare coming from his oldest son. There was no love there just pure anger.

"Luis you disappoint me. Are you not happy to see your father alive?...Manuel is the car ready."

"Yes boss."

" Do you have a guard watching Emily and the boy?

"Yes, I sent Marcello to watch her and the boy. He's one of my best men." Manuel said.

Luis and Sonny both looked their father.

"Why do you have someone following Emily? She's leaving tonight. I made sure of it."

"Michael you are not understanding me. I know this is a shock my son but go with Manuel now to the airport. You need to stop Emilia. Go now. You will regret it forever if you don't stop her."

Sonny looked at his father. Hector touched his son's face.

"Go now before she leaves."

"What are you talking about? How do you know about Emily and her son?" Sonny questioned.

Hector then turned to Luis. He looked at Sonny for a moment. He touched his beloved son's face. " I've been watching both of you for many years trying to understand what happened. I could not come out into the public until I knew who had attempted to murder my family. You are lucky you were at school my son. I knew that someone had murdered your mother and Lorenzo that night. They had attempted to kill me but narrowly missed. I knew that it was an attack from the inside. Nobody but people close knew where we were staying. I didn't know who it was until tonight. I've been watching over all of my famly. Now go Michael. Manuel will answer your questions."

Hector looked at his son with disapproval and hatred, " Is this why you tried to kill me because I refused to deal in drugs? Is this why? It is one thing to attempt to kill me. I have had to live with the loss of my beloved wife and son for many years but it is another thing to attempt to kill my innocent grandson. That will never be acceptable. Michael go now before you lose her again."

Luis heard the anger in his father's voice. He tried not to tremble but there was no use. He attempted to pull out his gun but Manuel pulled his gun and fired once hitting Luis in the back. Luis crumpled to the ground.

Manuel led Sonny out of the warehouse. Sonny looked back at his father standing over the lifeless body of his brother.


	8. Chapter 8

**Second Chances **

Chapter 8

Emily walked over to the window of the airport. The private plane was almost ready to leave the airport to take her to JFK where she would catch a commercial flight. The pilots were doing a final look around. Emily looked over at Carlos. Jason was keeping him occupied. The rain was falling again outside which seemed right for the night. Emily's heart was breaking inside. She didn't want to leave Sonny. She had just found him again. How was she going to leave him? She looked over at her son laughing. Jason was telling him a joke. Carlos had looked at her with such big brown eyes when she came out into the living room carrying her bag.

_"¿Mama tenemos que ir?"_ (Mama, do we have to go?) Carlos said looking up at her. He has such a sad look on his face. He was carrying a large stuffed dog.

_".Soy sí Carlos apesadumbrado. No tenemos ninguna opción. Ahora dé a tiíta Liz un abrazo y una opinión adiós."_(Yes I'm sorry Carlos. We have no choice. Now give Auntie Liz a hug and say goodbye.)

Emily touched her young son on the head and understood the sadness in his eyes because she felt the same way. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay in Port Charles but there was no way. She looked at him holding the little black and white stuffed dog.

_"¿De dónde usted consiguió ese perro Carlos? Usted no puede traerlo. Él pertenece a Cameron_."(Where did you get that dog Carlos? You can't bring it with you. It belongs to Cameron.)

"I told him it was o.k. Cameron has so many toys. AJ just can't stop buying them for Cameron. He won't even notice. It's o.k. Carlos."

_"¿Qué usted dice?"(_What do you say?) Emily said looking down at her son. He had a strong grip on the dog. He wasn't going to let it go.

"Thank you Auntie Liz."

"You're very welcome."

_"¿Qué sobre tío Jason?"(_What about Uncle Jason?) Carlos said looking over at Jason who was standing by the door. Emily notice that Jason was talking with a pair of guards outside.

_"Él nos está llevando al aeropuerto. Ahora dé a tiíta Liz un abrazo. Necesitamos conseguir que van_."( He's taking us to the airport. Now give Auntie Liz a hug. We need to get going.) Emily said looking over at her brother. She could see the seriousness on his face while he was talking to the guard. She looked down at her son. She pushed him towards Liz who bent down and hugged him.

"I'll make sure to tell Cameron that you said goodbye. I'm gonna miss you." Liz said hugging the little boy. She looked past him at Emily who was watching Jason.

"I will too. Say goodbye to Max for me. He was funny." Carlos said with sadness in his voice.

"I will." Liz said trying not to cry. She smiled for a moment.

"I wish there was another way Liz. I really wanted to be here for your wedding." Emily said looking at her best friend." Max seems like a great guy. You are very lucky to have him."

"I know." Liz said standing up. She looked down at Carlos who walked over to his mother. "I think that you mommy promised you one of these if you promised to be good." Elizabeth said walking over to the kitchen. She pulled out a chocolate chip cookie and handed it over to Carlos.

"Thank you." Carlos said with a huge smile on his face. Emily laughed. She could see the dimples on his face much like his father. He looked so much like Sonny.

"You are very welcome." Elizabeth said looking at Emily. She was fighting tears back.

Emily walked over and hugged Liz and whispers, "I'm sorry I wish I could stay."

"No I get it. Go."

Just then Jason's cellphone rings.

" Jason this is Manuel. Are you with Emily and her boy?"

"Yes, Has something happened? Has Luis tried to make a move?"

"No, that's not going to happen now. I want you to keep her from leaving. Sonny and I are coming to get her."  
Jason looked over at his sister. She looked so sad looking out the window. Emily turned and looked at him. She had a perplexed look on her face.

"O.k. I'll make sure."

Manuel looked over at Sonny who was trying to figure out what had just happened. He remembered that night when Luis came to him at the university and told him that their father had been killed by rival associates. Sonny had been so angered. He was stunned by the news. He questioned about his mother Adella and Lorenzo. Lorenzo was a good brother to Sonny. They were always fooling around with each other. Luis told him that they had been killed as well. It had been a bloodbath by the time he had made it to the estate. Sonny had been filled with so much anger. He agreed to leave school and come and work for the family business. It was the only choice he could make. Sonny regretted that choice now.

"You knew that my father was alive?"

"I did. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you. Hector had no clue that was behind the hit. He didn't know who he could trust. He didn't want to put you in more danger so he lied about being alive."

Sonny understood the feeling. He had done the same thing with Emily. He had wanted to protect her.

"Can you tell me what happened that night? I need to understand."

"Hector, Adella and Lorenzo had agreed to go to a dinner with Senator Lopez. Senator Lopez was a member of the government who was willing to be persuaded to have certain things goes a certain way for a price. Senor Corinthos knew this."

"Where was Luis?"

"He stayed back in the states. He told your father that he didn't trust Senor Lopez and he wanted to make changes to the business. The casinos were not very profitable at the time. Your father understood that the right hands just needed to be greased in order to push the legislation through to make gambling more accessible. Senor Corinthos would never agree to move drugs. It was the one principle that he brought down from this father. There was plenty of money in other enterprises until the gambling licences could got through. That night there was a big party at your father's estate. It would be the perfect place to have the meeting without drawing suspicions. All sorts of people would be at the party. The deal was a success. Afterwards your father, mother and brother were sitting down having a drink celebrating the party. Adella had asked your father to go downstairs to get another bottle of wine. It was probably what had saved his life. Gunman burst into the room...it was a horrific site. None of the guards saw what was coming. If I had known. I would have gotten there sooner." Manuel said with regret in his voice. He brushed a hand through his dark grey hair. He pulled out the scotch bottle and poured two glasses.

"I understand that." Sonny said listening to the story. He looked out the window and bit down on his lower lip.

"Here you may want this. I know I need a good drink." Manuel said passing Sonny a glass of scotch. Sonny drained it in one long gulp letting the amber liquid burn down his throat.

"So tell me the rest?" Sonny said looking at Manuel as he was sipping the scotch.

"Your father was able to get to my house. He knew that I was not behind the hit. I was the only person that he could trust. He was badly hurt. He had a bullet wound in his shoulder and chest. I wasn't sure if he was going to make it. I was able to pay off a doctor and have the bullets removed and your father stitched up. Your father realized that you and your brother were in danger so he decided at that moment to let whoever tried to kill him think he was dead. Senor Corithos went to Spain afterwards to Seville to mourn your brother and mother. He always felt close to Adella there. She was the love of his life. He also made a plan to figure out what had happened." Manuel said finishing the scotch. He looked over at the young man and saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Spain? Was he there when I was there with Emily?" Sonny questioned trying to take in all the information.

"Yes, he was but he couldn't say anything. He thought that you had died when he saw that explosion. Senorita Quartermaine was devastated. He thought the people that had tried to kill him had also killed you. Then he found out that you were alive and working for Luis. He wondered why you never told Emily that you were alive. He started to figure out what had happened."

Just then a voice came over the intercom.

"_Casi estamos en el jefe del aeropuerto_."(We are almost at the airport Boss.)

_"Bueno. ¿El plano se ha ido todavía?_ (Good. Has the plane left yet?)

_"Ningún todavía está esperando en la pista de despeque." _( No the plane is still waiting on the tarmac.)

_"Bueno."_(Good)

Manuel looked at Sonny as the black limo arrived outside the private hanger.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note **

**Gunbattle happens in this chapter so be warned.**

**Second Chances**

Chapter 9

An older man looked over the area of the plane and hanger from behind a large set of crates. He hoped the crates would cover his position. The targets were still in range. They just needed to wait to make the move. The older man checked his 9mm making sure that the clip was full and ready to use. He was glad that it was dark out. It was secluded airport with a private airfield. Starlight Airlines only had one flight come in at 8pm per night. They had made sure that everything was ready. He looked down at his watch it was 7:50pm. He wondered why the boss hadn't called to give them the signal to move. The older man looked up as a younger man came and kneeled down beside him.

_"¿todo se fija tan?" _(So, is everything ready?) questioned the older man to his young compadre.

"_Sí, se fija en el detonador alejado. La Srta. Quartermaine y el muchacho es los únicos pasajeros esta noche. El piloto es justo haciendo su caminata final alrededor. Nuestros hombres están en lugar. Hay protectores adicionales con la mujer y el muchacho. Morgan está allí también"(_Yes, It is set on remote detonator. Miss Quartermaine and the boy are the only passengers tonight. The pilot is doing his final walk around. Our men are in place. There are extra guards with the woman and boy. Morgan is there as well.) The younger man said fidgeting with his gun.

_"Sr. Corinthos debe haber sospechado algo. Él está siendo extraordinariamente cauteloso. Nos suponen movernos incluso si no conseguimos una llamada del jefe. ¿Cuándo la Srta. Quartermaine y el muchacho consigue en el plano... cuál es el hacer de Morgan?"(_Mr. Corinthos must have suspected something. He's being extra cautious. We are supposed to move even if we don't get a call from the boss. When Miss Quartermaine and the boy get on the plane...What is Morgan doing?) The older man said looking through the binoculars. He was moving away. They needed to do something quick before the opportunity left them.

_"Él la está moviendo jefe ausente. Él debe sospechar algo. ¿Debemos abortar la misión?"(_He's moving her away boss. He must suspect something. Should we abort the mission?) The younger man said with nervousness in his voice. He looked over at the older man who brushed a hand through his hair.

Jason put down the phone. He looked over at Emily. Manuel was bringing Sonny to see them. Emily was supposed to stay now. Jason knew how dangerous this life was but Sonny had a right to know that he had a child.

"What's up Uncle Jason?" Carlos remarked seeing Jason furrow his brow as he closed his phone.

"Nothing little man. It looks like you get to stay in Port Charles after all. Do you like that?" Jason said ruffling the little boy's hair. Jason looked over and saw his sister lost in thought over by the window.

"Yeah... _Mama,¿Podemos permanecer por favor? Tío Jason dice que está aprobado_."(Yeah, Mama can we stay? Uncle Jason says its o.k.)Carlos said as he walked over towards his mother. He pulled at her skirt when she didn't answer him. Emily turned and looked at her young son. She then looked over at her brother.

"What are you talking about Jason? Sonny told me to leave," Emily still wasn't used to calling Michael, Sonny, it didn't seem right. None of this did. She thought that he had died two years ago. He made her believe that he had died. She was so mad at him but she was so relieved that he was alive, "Does he want me to stay now?" Emily said brushing away tears. There was a slight tinge of hope in her voice. She didn't want to leave. She knew that Sonny had a right to know his child but his life was so dangerous. She had to think about Carlos first.

"Who is Sonny mama?" Carlos said unsure of the adult conversation around him.

Jason was about to say something when Jason looked over and saw Sonny looking at them. Emily followed Jason's eyes and saw Sonny looking at her. She held her son close to her. Carlos looked up at his mother and then over at the tall man with the long camel jacket. He looked like him only bigger. Carlos looked at his mother then. Emily looked down at her son and then at Sonny. Emily's eyes widened when she saw the look of shock on Sonny's face. She didn't have to say anything. Sonny could tell that the child was his own. Carlos looked so much like his father.

Sonny looked over at Jason and then saw Emily. Jason just nodded his head to him. Sonny wasn't too late. Sonny was so relieved. When he got out of the limo he rushed towards the hanger hoping that Emily was still there. Sonny looked at Emily with the moonlight behind her. She was so beautiful...then he saw the child. He gasped. The child had his own dark curly hair. He had seen photo's of himself as a child horsing around with his brothers and Emily's son...their son...looked just like him. It was undeniable that the boy was his son. Sonny looked at Emily unsure of what to say. Sonny had a look of shock on his face. He brushed his hand through his dark hair. He had wondered if his father was unsure when he told him about his son. Sonny thought there was no way. He didn't have a child. He would know about something like that. She had his child. He had almost missed never knowing his child. Sonny had regained a second chance just like his father with both his son and Emily. He was not going to lose this chance. He wanted them to be apart of his life. He still loved Emily. He had never stopped. He just hoped that she would want him to be a part of their lives. He had to convince her there was a way. Manuel lightly touched Sonny on the shoulder. Sonny looked over at Manuel. Manuel nodded.

"Go and meet your son...don't forfeit this second chance that you have been given to be with your family." Manuel said wisely as he nudged Sonny.

_"Sr. Corinthos acaba de demostrar para arriba con algunos protectores en un limo, jefe. ¿Qué debemos hacer?"(_Mr. Corinthos just showed up with some guards in a limo, boss. What should we do?) The younger man said touching the older man's shoulder. He was on the phone.

_"¿Es usted seguro?...Luis es muerto. Él nunca se volvió. ¿Pero cómo?... ¿Qué sucedió?... ¿Está usted seguro? Lo asesinaron. ¿Qué usted quisiera que hiciéramos Raoul?"(_Are you sure?...Luis is dead. He never came back. But how? What happened?...Are you certain? He was murdered. What do you want us to do Raoul?) The older man said. He closed the phone and made a silent praye. Sonny Corinthos would pay for killing his boss. Luis was a good man.

_"¿Cuál es la materia?"( _What's the matter?) The young man could feel the tension in the older man's body. The older man looked over with cold darkness in his eyes.

"_Se ha asesinado Luis. A Sr. Cornithos lo engañó en una trampa en los muelles. Raoul está asumiendo el control. Él dice que ahora hacemos un movimiento. Tomamos hacia fuera todos. Ahora llame a hombres_."(Luis has been murdered. He was lured into a trap at the docks by Mr. Cornithos. Raoul is taking over. He says that we make a move now. We take out all of them. Call the men now!) angrily said the older man. He pulled out his bag and made sure that he had an extra clip. They would pay for killing his best friend. Luis would be avenged.

Sonny looked over at Emily she looked so beautiful. He looked down at the small boy who was looking at him with fascination in his eyes. Sonny slowly walked over.

"Sonny..."quietly spoke Emily. It was all she could say.

"I want you to stay Emily. I'm sorry that I pushed you away. I never expected to see you again. Will you stay please? We will find a way to work this out? I'm sorry for so many things."

Emily looked at Sonny. She wasn't sure what to do. She was still stunned that he was alive. She smiled as a tear fell down her face. Sonny touched her hand.  
Sonny put his face close to Emily and lightly kissed her cheek. He brushed away the tear with his thumb. "Our son is beautiful Emily much like his mother." He whispered to her quietly. She looked at him and tried not to let the tears fall. Sonny looked at her. It was then she saw the man that she knew in Madrid. He was still there just different. She smiled at him.

"And who is this little guy?" Sonny pointed to the little dog being clutched by Carlos. Sonny bent down to the boy's level and smiled. The little boy had dark curly hair much like his own and beautiful brown eyes. He even had the same dimples. The little boy was holding on to a black and white dog.

"He's my friend. Who are you?" Carlos said.

"Carlos..." Emily said.

"I'm an old friend of your mother's. The dog is very cute." Sonny went to touch the little dog but the boy pulled back from him. He ran behind Emily and peered around her leg.

"_Se aprueba. Carlos. Él no le lastimará. Él es un viejo amigo. Él es muy agradable_."(It's o.k. Carlos. He won't hurt you. He's an old friend. He's very nice.) Emily said with reassurance in her voice. Sonny looked at Emily and smiled.

"_Acabo de desear decir hola a su perro. ¿Cuál es su nombre?"(_I just wanted to say hello to your dog. What's his name?) Sonny said to the little boy. He watched his eyes go bright with wonder when Carlos heard him speak Spanish.

"_Su nombre es Michael apenas como mí. Mi nombre es Carlos Michael Jason Quartermaine. Cuál es su nombre?"(_His name is Michael just like me. My name is Carlos Michael Jason Quartermaine. What is your name?) The little boy said with some authority. Carlos feeling brave walked out from behind his mother's legs. He walked over to the man. He had a gentle face that was calming. He could see that his mother had tears in her eyes. He looked at the man. He had the same look.  
A tear started to fall down Sonny's face. He looked up at Emily. Their son was so beautiful just like his mother. He wished that she had told him. Sonny wondered when she had found out that she was pregnant? Before he faked his death or after...Sonny cursed his brother. He'd missed so much of his son's life. He should have been there with Emily to help her with everything. Sonny brushed the tear away with his hand.

Carlos walked over and looked at Sonny. He went to touch Sonny's face. Sonny made sure not to move no matter how much he wanted to pull the little boy into his arms. Sonny held the little boy's hand to his face. "_¿Por qué usted está gritando? ¿Es usted triste?"( _Why are you crying? Are you sad?) Carlos questioned innocently.

"_No, soy muy feliz. Mi nombre es Michael también. Michael Corinthos pero gente me llama Sonny."(_No, I'm very happy. My name is Michael as well. Michael Corinthos but people call me Sonny.)

"Really!. Mama he has the same name that I do." Carlos said looking at his mother. Emily looked at him and touched his shoulder. She looked at Sonny.

"I know. Sonny why did you come back?"

"I want you to stay with me Emily. I had no choice. I had to let you go..."

"I know that now..." Emily said touching Sonny's face with her hand. He held her hand close to his face. She smiled.

"We'll figure it out somehow Emily. Jason is everything ready? " Sonny said looking at his right hand man.

"Yeah everything is ready Sonny. Well, lets get going." Jason said then he saw a glimmer in the distance that caught his attention.

"Everyone out of here now! Sonny over there? " Jason said pointing towards the glimmer of the gun.

Sonny looked at Emily. Carlos looked at his mother frightened. Sonny picked up his son and looked at Emily. She was frozen.

"Emily move now..." Sonny said just as Jason grabbed Emily.

Just then gunfire erupted. Chaos ensued as glass shattered and Jason turned and started firing back. Manuel joined him.

"They are coming from all directions. Move now to the limo Sonny. I'll try to hold them off." Jason said as he was firing his gun.

Sonny rushed to the limo holding his son close to his chest. The little boy was screaming and crying. Sonny tried to calm him down. He looked at Emily as she rushed beside him. Just then a gunman appeared at the door. It was an older man with a 9mm.

"_ Usted pagará la matanza Luis con la vida alguien que usted ama. Ahora elija_."( You will pay for killing Luis with the life of someone that you love. Choose now? ) The older rebel yelled. Sonny recognized him as one of Luis's lieutenants. Sonny put down his son and yelled at Sonny.

"Go Emily now! Get to the limo now!" Sonny said as he pulled his gun. The older rebel fired the gun hitting Sonny. Emily screamed as Sonny dropped to the ground. Jason turned as he saw the fire of the muzzle and fired one shot hitting the older guy dropping him to the ground. Emily rushed to Sonny who was bleeding. She pulled open his jacket and suit jacket. She saw a large red spot pooling on his shirt. Sonny tried to speak.

"Shh don't speak Sonny. You're going to be fine. I'm not going to lose you again my love. Our son and I need you in our lives. I'm not living without you in it...Sonny!" Emily said as she pulled out her medical kit. She pushed some gauze into the wound and applied pressure. Carlos looked at them as Jason came over. Jason saw the little boy and picked him up. Carlos was crying and holding him tight. Jason tried to reassure him.

"Call an ambulance now. We need to get him to GH now. Sonny hold on...I'm not losing you again. "Emily cried out. 

Sonny heard her voice but it sounded faint. He looked at her and his child. The next thing he saw was the lights of the ambulance and the noise of the siren.

"We should be at the hospital in a couple of moments Dr. Quartermaine. We have the trauma team on stand bye for a GSR." said one of the attendants to her."

"Good look his pulse is thready and I'm getting decreased sounds from his right side. We need a trauma team ready..." Emily said rattling off some procedures. Sonny then drifted back into unconsciousness."

The next thing Sonny heard was the chattering of voices. Emily was beside him holding his hand.

"Sonny come on come back to me. We are at the hospital. I'm not going to lose you. We need you. Jason can you watch Carlos." Emily said looking over at her brother.

"Em..." Sonny said weakly.

"Hey we're at the hospital everything is going to be fine." Emily said touching Sonny's face.

Just then a booming voice interrupted.

"Emily what are you doing back from Madrid. Get your hands away from that thug. What are you doing with Sonny Corinthos? Get away from my daughter now." bellowed Alan Quartermaine getting everyone's attention.  
Sonny looked over at Emily.

"Dad he's been shot. I need him to go to trauma now." Emily said looking at her father.

" Dr Quartermaine?" A nurse questioned.

" Yes." said Alan and Emily simultaneously.

"We have a room ready."

"Good take him there. I'll be there in a moment." Emily said.

"Emily, get away from him. You don't know what kind of man he is?" Alan said trying to pull his daughter aside.

All the voices stopped in the hospital to watch Alan and Emily.

"Dad, I know exactly who he is. I love him and he's Carlo's father. He's my patient and I'm going to take care of him. Sonny hold on." Emily said touching his face.  
Alan looked at his daughter then at Jason holding his grandson.

"Take him to trauma one. I can't deal with this right now Dad." Emily said walking with the stretcher carrying Sonny.

Manuel watched the scene and pulled out his cell phone.

_"jefe es yo..."(_Boss it's me...)

_¿"sí, está Emily y el muchacho bien? Usted consiguió allí en tiempo?_"(Yes, Is Emily and the boy alright? Did you get there in time?) Hector said with a cigar in his mouth. He was telling his men what to do with Luis's body.

"_están sí muy bien. El jefe, Luis tenía una trampa en lugar. Él planeaba en la Srta. Quartermaine y el niño de la matanza. Era malo. Había muchos de hombres con los armas."(_Yes they are fine. Boss, Luis had a trap in place. He was planning on killing Miss Quartermaine and the child. It was bad. There were a lot of men with guns.) Manuel said brushing a hand through his grey hair.

"Michael?" Hector said his voice very quietly. He brought a hand up to his mouth.

"_lo aprueban. Él está en el hospital. Tiraron a Sonny en el pecho. Él se parece sostener sus el propios. Jason y yo tomamos hacia fuera a hombres."(_He's o.k. He's at the hospital. Sonny was shot in the chest. He seems to be holding his own. Jason and I took out the men) Manuel said in a hushed voice. He looked and saw Jason playing with Carlos. The little boy was calming down but he was still very scared.

"_tendré razón allí. No deje cualquier cosa suceder a mi hijo y a su familia."(_I'll be right there. Don't let anything happen to my son and his family.) Hector said looking over at one of his men. He told him to go get the limo now. He needed to get to GH.

"_por supuesto. Jefe estoy apesadumbrado... _"(Of course. Boss I'm sorry...)Manuel went to say but the line went dead.


	10. Chapter 10

**Second Chances **

Chapter 10 

"I'm sorry miss but you can't be in here. We need to take Mr. Corinthos up to surgery."

"It's Dr. Quartermaine." Emily said with some defiance." and this is my patient."

"You're Emily Quartermaine? So the wandering daughter comes home. I've worked with both of your parents on operations. They are both good doctors.

"Yes, they are. Now look he has a bullet wound to his upper right quadrant. The pulse was thready and his BP is shaky." Emily said looking at his chart.

Dr. Patrick Drake looked at the young woman. She was quite beautiful and had a feisty temper. She also looked exhausted. She obviously cared about Corinthos. What was a beautiful woman like her doing being involved with Corinthos? Patrick also remembered reading that she had been married to Nikolas Cassadine who had died under questionable circumstances. There were rumors of insider trading and being involved with the mob. She had quite a complicated life. Drs Quartermaine must love the fact that their daughter is involved with the local mobster. It would have been priceless to see Alan's reaction.

"Look I'm one of the best trauma surgeons around here. If you are aware about how serious his trauma is then you know that we need to get him to surgery. I'm worried that the bullet perforated a lung. I understand that you probably have some training as a student."

"I am fully qualified. I was trained at the Sorbonne in Paris. I worked with Doctors without Borders for 2 years before opening my own practice in Madrid, so stop patronizing me. I deal with trauma cases at my clinic in Madrid. I am well aware with what we are dealing with. Look we need to stabilize his vitals first. Surgery could kill him if you did it right now." Emily said defiantly to Patrick.

"Is there a problem in here Dr. Drake?" another voice questioned.

"No Dr. Quartermaine. I was just explaining to your daughter..." Patrick began.

"Emily..." Monica said looking at her daughter. Emily was all grown up. She looked tired though. There was blood on the front of her sweater.

"Emily are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine. It's Michael...Sonny he was hurt in a fight. I stopped the bleeding. I was trying to explain to Dr. Drake that he needs to be stabilized before he is moved into surgery." Emily explained showing her mother the chart.

Monica looked at her daughter. How did she know Sonny Corinthos? Emily had lived halfway across the world in Madrid. Monica had tried to convince her daughter to come home but Emily wanted to stay in Madrid. She was needed there. She had a purpose. She wanted to raise her son there.

"Carlos?" Monica questioned thinking about her grandson.

"He's outside with Jason." Emily said.

Monica looked over the chart.

"Emily I think Dr. Drake is right. Prep Mr. Corinthos for surgery and get an O.R. ready. If we wait to let his stats stabilize he could get worse. We need to move now." Monica said to a nurse. She pulled Emily aside as they got Sonny ready for transport up to the ER.

"Emily we can wait out here." Monica said putting her arm around her daughter's shoulder.

Emily and Monica walked outside. Monica looked at her daughter and hugged her.

"Emily are you alright? What are you doing here?" Monica questioned.

"I came here for Liz Webber's wedding. You remember we went to school together. She's getting married to Max Giambatti." Emily said

"I heard something about that. Emily are you alright?"

"I'm o.k. but Sonny?" Emily questioned looking in the trauma room. Just then the door opened and Sonny was brought out. "Stop please just let me say goodbye to him."

Emily walked over and saw Sonny. There were all sorts of wires on him.

"_Sonny que usted sostiene encendido muy bien. No voy a perderle otra vez. Carlos y yo le necesitamos. Estancia con nosotros. Sonny te quiero."(_Sonny you hold on o.k. I'm not going to lose you again. Carlos and I need you. Stay with us. Sonny I love you.) Emily said as she kissed Sonny on the cheek. Monica pulled her back. Emily brushed a tear aside and Monica held her.

"Where's my son? I heard that he was here. I want to see him now." Hector said as he entered the hospital. Manuel saw him and walked over.

"Carlos what are you doing here?" Jason said as he walked over to the older man. Hector looked over at Jason.

"Jason I can explain. Manuel what happened to Michael?"

"He's been taken to the trauma room sir. Sonny was hit in the chest. He's in surgery right now. Ms. Quartermaine and your grandson are doing fine. You're grandson is over there."

"Grandson what are you talking about?" Jason said looking at Carlos.

"Jason I can explain..." Hector said.

"This is Senor Corinthos Jason, Sonny's father. I've been working for him. It's a long story."

"I'd say so. You told Emily..." Jason said trying to understand.

"I know I wanted to keep an eye on her. I thought that Michael had died in Madrid in that car explosion. I never knew that he lived. If I had I never would have kept your sister away from him. I couldn't tell her who I was and put her in more danger. I'll explain everything Jason." Hector said knowing that the young man didn't understand him.

Carlos who had been sitting over by the window with a nurse saw Hector and rushed over to him. Hector picked up the little boy and hugged him close.

_"¿Qué usted está haciendo aquí? ¿Usted vino ver a mama? Había malos hombres._"( What are you doing here? Did you come to see mama. There were all sorts of bad men.)

_"Sé. Estoy apesadumbrado mi muchacho. Se aprueba. Todo será fino. El papa está aquí._"( I know I'm sorry my boy. Everything will be fine. Papa is here.) Hector said stroking the young boy's hair.

Jason looked at the older man.

"Jason I can explain..." Hector said looking at his young friend.

"What are you doing holding my grandson sir ? " Alan questioned.

" And you must be Dr. Quartermaine. Jason could you please take Carlos." Hector said looking between Jason and Alan.

"Yes." Jason said."Hey sport lets go look at some books."

"I've come to see my son. I understand that he was brought here." Hector said looking at Alan.

"Who is your son?"

"Michael Corinthos. I'm his father and that was my grandson that I was holding."  
Hector said.

Everyone gasped.

Emily and Monica walked out. Monica had grabbed Emily a pair of scrubs to wear.

"Emily, how do you know Sonny?" Monica said.

"He's Michael, mom." Emily said.

"Michael ? As in your Michael that died. Emily he died. You saw him die in that explosion."

"He didn't...He faked his death to protect me. Luis threatened me. I'm fine but Sonny was worried so he left me." Emily said brushing away tears. "He's alive. Carlos has his father again..._Carlos cuáles son usted que hace aquí_(Carlos...what are you doing here?)

Emily said looking at the older man. She rushed over. Hector held Emily close to him.

_"Suy pensó que usted estaba en Madrid en la clínica. ¿Qué usted está haciendo aquí? Está algo mal con Lily?"(_I thought you were at the clinic in Madrid. What are you doing here? Did something happen to Lily?)

_"Lily está muy bien. Necesidad de Emily I de decirle algo."_(Lily is fine. Emily I need to tell you something.)

_"¿Qué usted puede decirme cualquier cosa? Usted me está asustando. Michael es Carlos vivo. Él está vivo y aquí en este hospital. No es eso increíble. ¿Cuál es Carlos?"(_What you can tell me anything? You are scaring me. Carlos, Michael is alive. He's alive and here in this hospital. Isn't that incredible. What is it Carlos?) Emily said pulling back. She looked Hector in the eyes. He was worried.

"How do you know this man Emily?" Alan questioned.

"He's an old friend of mine. He helped Lily and I set up our clinic in Madrid. Carlos what is it?" Emily said to her father.

"Emily...you may want to sit down." Hector said leading Emily over to the chair. Emily sat down. Hector sat across from her. He knew once she heard the truth she would never forgive him. He had to take the chance. Jason sensing something took Carlos over by the window and started telling him a story. Monica went over and the little boy giggled when he saw his grandmother. Monica laughed with the little boy. She couldn't deny that he looked like Sonny. The little boy started laughing and giggling. Hector looked at his grandson. Emily watched her son with her mother.

"Emily are you o.k. You didn't get hurt? I'm sorry you never should have been put in that much danger. If I had a clue that..." Hector said taking both of her hands.

"No, I'm o.k." Emily said.

"Emily my name isn't Carlos Rodriguez. My name is Hector Corinthos."

"Corithos..." Emily said quietly.

"Michael is my son. I wanted to tell you."

Emily stood up and started walking around. She brushed a hand through her long brown hair.

"What are you talking about?"

"Please let me explain. Michael thought that I had died. I let him to keep him safe."

"Like your son did to us." Emily said laughing. She looked at her oldest friend. He had been there for her when she fell apart after Sonny was killed. He had helped her.

"Yes Emily if I had ever known that he was alive I would have told you. I thought that he had died. I had gone to Madrid to be closer to my wife who died. I read about Michael's restaurant and saw you that night with him. He seemed so happy. I couldn't take the chance that they people that tried to kill me would kill him."

"But you helped me grieve...you lied to me. You were the one that put him in danger? You were the reason that car..." Hector said getting up. He walked over to Emily and put his hand on her shoulder. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

Emily flashed back to that night walking across the road. It was late at night. She was heading to the clinic. She had Carlos in a stroller. A car came out of nowhere and nearly hit them. Hector had pushed them out of the way. Hector flashes on that night realizing he had no choice but to come out of hiding. He had just found out that Sonny was still alive but was working for Luis. Hector questioned why his son would return to a business that he despised so much. Why did he leave the woman he loved? Hector needed to understand. He was planning on telling Emily that night that Sonny was alive when he found out that Luis was behind the hit. Hector was furious nobody threatened his innocent grandson and Emily. Hector also realized that Luis had threatened Emily and that's why Sonny had left. Hector realized then he had to deal with Luis first. He needed to put everything in place.

"No Emily I never would have put my grandson in that danger. He's fine now."

"But the clinic?" Emily questioned.

"I agreed that it was a good business deal that's why I invested the money in it. I wanted to help you."

"You wanted to help because of Sonny right? "

"Yes but you had also become a good friend. You were like a daughter to me Emily."

Everyone listened to the conversation. Jason looked over he flashed on coming to visit Emily in Madrid soon after she thought that Sonny had been killed. She had been devastated. Hector would show up ever so often to check on Emily. Emily told him that he was a benefactor of the clinic. He had been injured in an accident and Emily had taken care of him. They had become friends. When the clinic went into hard times, Hector put up the money. He was a good friend of Emily's. When Sonny supposedly died, Hector was there for Emily. He helped pay all of her bills. It was a difficult pregnancy. Emily didn't want to tell her family until after the baby was born. She had shown her son to their parents and Alan had been cruel to her calling the baby a bastard. Emily had slapped her father and refused to speak to him again. Monica wanted to spend time with her daughter. She loved her grandson. Emily agreed to stay in Port Charles for a bit. Jason realized that by chance Emily and Sonny were in Port Charles at the same time. They were so close to each other without realizing it. When the people started talking again about Emily and Nikolas Emily realized she had to leave. She returned to Madrid by that time Hector had left Madrid and had gone to Puerto Rico.

"Emily you can't believe what this man is telling you? " Alan said.

"I do. Hector was more of a father to me when I lost Sonny then you ever were." Emily said with defiance in her voice.

Just then Dr. Drake came by.

"The surgery went good. He's in recovery right now. The bullet perforated his right lung causing it to collapse. We were able to reinflate it and stablize him. He should be fine. You can go and see him now Dr. Quartermaine." Partick said looking at Emily. Emily looked at Hector then her son.

"Go I'll watch him. Go be with Sonny." Hector said as he lightly kissed Emily on the temple.


	11. Chapter 11

**Second Chances**

Chapter 11

The hissing and the beeping of the machines was all that Emily heard as she stood outside Sonny's room. She couldn't bring herself to walk inside. She had almost lost him a second time. It had been too close. Emily flashes on Sonny falling to the ground as he was hit by the gun. She brushes away a tear.

_Madrid, Spain - almost 3 years ago_

_"Srta. Quartermaine?"("Miss Quartermaine?")_

Emily looked at the nurse with a dazed look on her face, "Sí?"(Yes?)

"Estoy tan apesadumbrado sobre su amigo. El policía desea hablar con usted sobre qué sucedió."(I'm so sorry about your friend. The police want to talk to you about what happened.)

"no piensa que puedo decirles mucho derechos... ahora."("I don't think I can tell them much right now.") Emily said. 

"Emily?"

"Carlos?"

"Hablaré con el policía para ella cuando consiguen aquí. Justo déjenos por favor."("I'll talk to the police for her when they get here. Just leave us please.")Carlos said with authority standing beside the door.

The nurse looked between them and turned around and left the room. Carlos stood there looking at Emily who was sitting there in a hospital gown.

Emily looked up and saw her old friend. Carlos. He had such worry on his face.

Present Day

Emily walks into the room and watches Sonny sleep. She still couldn't believe that Carlos was Sonny's father Hector. Yet it made sense in weird way. He was always so protective of her. Emily walks over to the bed and sits down. She brushes Sonny's face. She still couldn't believe that he was alive. She had almost lost him a second time. She touches his hand and holds it and kisses it. 

_Madrid Spain almost 3 years ago_

_Flashback_

_Carlos walked over and brought Emily into his arms. She started to talk but the sobs took over and she couldn't say anything._

"Sé. Conozco Emily. Todo va a ser fino. Déjeme tomar el cuidado de él. Está usted bien?"(I know. I know Emily. Everything is going to be fine. Let me take care of it. Are you alright?") Carlos said looking down at her bandaged wrist.

"It's fine just a sprain. He was there Carlos now he's...He's gone."

"I know. Shh Emily." Carlos said quietly in English as he hugged her and kissed her cheek as a new set of tears fell down her face. Emily looked up at the old man and saw such sadness in his eyes. He was trying to be so strong for her but he was falling apart inside. He had such sadness in his eyes. Emily didn't understand what it meant until now. Hector had just believed that he had lost his son.

Just then a doctor walked in.

Srta. Quartermaine. Soy El Dr. Alvarez. Tengo los resultados de sus pruebas que enviamos al laboratorio. Usted desea una cierta aislamiento? (Miss Quartermaine. I'm Dr. Alvarez. I have the results from your tests that we sent to the lab. Do you want some privacy?") He questioned looking over at Hector. Emily looked up at her old friend.

"Ningún quisiera que él permaneciera aquí con mí. Hay algo mal?"(No I want him to stay here with me. Is there something wrong?") Emily said with worry in her voice. She looked between the doctor and Hector. Carlos held her hand and touched it reassuringly.

"No matter what it is we will deal with it together. I'm not going anywhere Emily." Hector told her.

"no soy seguro. Pasamos sus pruebas que enviamos al laboratorio. Usted es muy bien de la ráfaga. Usted tiene un topetón leve en su cabeza y una muñeca y usted torcidos son..."(I'm not sure. We went over your tests that we sent to the lab. You are fine from the blast. You have a slight bump on your head and a sprained wrist and you are...")

Emily held her wrist in the bandage that the doctor had given her

"Qué?"(What?)

"Usted es también embarazado. Un par de semanas de lo que podemos calcular."(You are also pregnant. A couple of weeks from what we can figure.")

Emily was stunned she broke out in tears. 

"soy embarazado."("I'm pregnant.")

"sí."(Yes.)

¿"solamente la ráfaga? La explosión?"(But the blast? The explosion.)

"El bebé está muy bien. El útero es un músculo muy fuerte que puede proteger a un bebé creciente contra la mayoría del daño. Usted es niño está muy bien. ¿Usted es tan feliz con la idea? Sé con todo que ha sucedido... "(The baby is fine. The uterus is a very strong muscle that can protect a growing baby from most harm. You're child is fine. So you are happy with the idea? I know with everything that has happened...)

Present day

Emily understood what the doctor was implying to her back then but she was calmed by the idea of being pregnant. It was a surprise but she would still have a part of Sonny. A very precious part that would turn out to be their son. Emily smiled thinking about their two year old son. He looked so much like his father. Sonny had seen it. She could see it in his eyes when he saw him at the airport. Sonny knew instantly. He had protected them from all harm.

_Madrid Spain almost 3 years ago_

_"ningún estoy muy bien. Carlos esto es un milagro. Todavía tengo un pedazo de Michael."(No I'm fine. Carlos this is a miracle. I still have a piece of Michael." Emily looked over at Carlos as she touched her stomach. He was so relived. He had tears running down his face.)_

"Increíble. Un regalo muy precioso del dios. Usted todavía tiene su niño. ¿Ella está muy bien?"("Incredible. A very precious gift from God. You still have his child. She is fine? ") Carlos smiled and hugged Emily. He was so relived. He looked at the doctor.

"ella es sí absolutamente fina. Apenas deseo programar un ultrasonido por la mañana apenas para cerciorarse de."(Yes she is quite fine. I just want to schedule an ultrasound in the morning just to make sure.)

"Hey beautiful." came a raspy voice bringing Emily back to the present. Emily felt Sonny squeeze her hand.

"Hey yourself. How are you feeling?"

"Like a Mac truck hit me." Sonny said groaning. He moved his hand up and touched her face.

"Well you should be fine. Dr. Drake said that they had to reinflate your lung and remove the bullet. It didn't hit any major organs or blood vessels. Sonny you could have almost been killed."

"I know but at least you were protected. I'm so sorry you...and Carlos had to deal with that. Emily our son is beautiful."

"I know. He looks just like his father in so many ways. Sonny he has your dimples and eyes. I saw that the first time the put him in my arms. How could he not be handsome? He's so smart and curious Sonny." Emily said with maternal pride thinkng again of their two year old son. The smile on her face could light up the whole room.

"Em…" Sonny questioned his voice very serious.

"Are you alright? Do I need to call in Dr. Drake?" Emily went to get up. The smile that was on her face was replaced with one of worry.

"No, I'm fine. Did you know before...I need to know Emily?" Sonny said looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"No, I found out after they took me to the hospital afterwards..." Emily said her voice choking up.

"Hospital? You weren't hurt were you? Emily you weren't supposed to come to the restaurant that night. I told you that it was too dangerous that's why I had to break it off with you."

"I realize that Sonny but I had to know what had changed your mind. We had a beautiful night at the apartment. You had told me that you love me then you left and pushed me away. I needed to understand. I felt something." Emily said looking at Sonny. There was such raw emotion in her voice.

Sonny realized that she questioned if he had felt the same way. He brought his hand up and touched her face.

"I did as well more than you know. I love you Emily. I felt alive when I was in Madrid with you. It was the first time in my life since I thought my father had died that I felt alive again. It was like a dream. A dream that came crashing around me. I knew Luis was going to be there. I had no choice. I had to push you away. It was the only way to keep you safe." Sonny said trying to get up and look Emily straight in the face. He needed to make her understand.

"I know." Emily said trying to calm Sonny down."Hey you're not supposed to move. You just had major surgery..."

"Emily he would have killed you if I didn't do what he asked. I had to go back to this life. I had no choice." Sonny said holding her hands. He brushed a hair away from her face.

"You knew when I brought home that ring right from the clinic? I know what I saw that night."

"Yes." Sonny said with fear in his voice. He flashed back to the night when Emily told him about working at the clinic and finding the ring with her stuff. He realized it was Luis's calling card warning him. Sonny had pushed Emily away that night realizing that there was no way. He had to keep her safe. He had gotten a phone call that night. He agreed to meet Luis at the restaurant the next day. He had a huge confrontation with his brother. Luis warned him that if he defied his orders again he would lose Emily for good. No one disobeyed Luis and showed him that dishonor. In business or life, he knew the family rules. Sonny knew this about his brother's business. Luis agreed to let his brother live if he broke it off permanently with Emily. This "Michael" was to die and never be seen again. Sonny would return to his rightful life as Luis's second hand man. Emily would live for now but if he ever went to her again. She would be dead in an instant. Sonny had tried once before a year later. He had made a call inquiring about her and Luis had found out about it. Luis had confronted him and told him about the car accident. Emily was unharmed but that could change in an instant. Nobody defied his orders.

"I had no choice, Emily. I had to keep you safe. I knew exactly what Luis's warning meant."

"Lily?" Emily said remembering that dream that Sonny had had that night. He had been terrified. She had awoken to find him not in bed. He was standing over by the window nursing a glass of scotch. She had decided not to talk to him. The next morning she had given him a necklace that Jason had given her when she had first come to live with the Quartermaines. It was St. George to slay the dragons in her dreams. She had given it to Sonny.

"Yes, she had been the love of my life...till I met you. She was a teacher. She died a horrible death Emily..." Sonny said with anguish in his voice. Sonny brushed a hand through his hair." I had tried to leave the business with her. Luis had found out and had made her pay because of me...I couldn't let that happen to you. I would have died if something had happened to you." Sonny said with anger in his voice.

"I'm o.k. See I'm fine? "Emily said trying to reassure Sonny. She didn't need him to get all worked up.

"I died a little each day when you were without me. I changed into a man I don't even recognize now. I never thought I would see you again my love. I never thought I would have a chance to have a family. Emily he's beautiful. Tell me about Carlos? tell me all about our son."

Emily smiled through her tears. She told Sonny stories about her pregnancy. It was hard for her to go on after he died but she had a reason with his child. She had a hard pregnancy.

"I should have been there."

"I know you would have been Sonny." Emily said touching Sonny's face.

Emily told about rushing to the hospital after her water broke one night while having dinner. She was so scared but Lily and Carlos had been so wonderful with her. She wasn't scared and when they gave her the baby. He was so beautiful. He had curly hair and gorgeous dimples. Sonny laughed. Emily told him that is why he had such horrible heartburn while she was pregnant. Sonny laughed through his tears. She told him about Carlos's first step and first word - mama. She told him that she told Carlos all about Sonny and showed him pictures.

"Carlos is that who you named our son for? He was a good friend..." The implications from Sonny's question were clear to Emily. How could she tell him that his father was Carlos? She had named their son for his grandfather.

"He's a wonderful man Sonny. He was a good friend when I needed someone. He's..." Emily was about to continue.

"I can tell him Emily. It's o.k. I'm so glad that you are o.k. my son. I never should have let it get this far." Hector said from the door.

"You know him?" Sonny said looking between Emily and Hector.

"It's a long story my son."

"I'll go and let you talk. Sonny your father is a wonderful man. He was there for me when I needed someone." Emily said as she kissed Sonny on the cheek. She got up and walked out the door lightly touching Hector's hand as she walked towards the door. Sonny saw the look between them.

"How do you know her?" Sonny questioned.

Hector sat beside his son. He questioned how to tell him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Second Chances**

_Chapter 12_

Sonny watched the touch between his father and Emily. Emily smiled at Sonny seeing his perplexed look. It wasn't her place to tell Sonny how she knew his father. It was Hector's place.

_"Emily, usted no necesita ir."_(You don't need to go Emily) Hector said looking at she headed towards the door. He touched her hand stopping her.

_"No, seré detrás más adelante que está muy bien. Usted dos necesita una cierta hora junta. No es mi lugar. Usted necesita decir a su hijo qué sucedió. Él entenderá."_(No, I'll be back later that is fine. You two need some time together. It's not my place. You need to tell your son what happened. He'll understand.) Emily said lightly touching his hand. She looked at Sonny for a moment and left the room.

Emily walked down the hall. It felt weird being in the halls of General Hospital. She had spent so much of her youth growing up in this place. She walked out into the foyer and saw Jason playing with her son. Carlos looked so much like his father.

"Emily how is Sonny?" Monica questioned.

"He's better. He's resting right now. The bullet didn't do any major damage. Dr. Drake thinks he may be able to leave in a couple of days. Hector is in with him right now."

"Why didn't he tell you the truth that he was alive?" Monica questioned. She knew how much it had broken Emily's heart when Sonny died. "Sonny must have known how much that hurt you?"

"I think he was trying to protect me mom. He was always looking over his shoulder. I could tell that something was bothering him. I just never understood. He wanted to tell me about his past but he was scared." Emily said thinking about that last night together.

"How do you know Sonny's father?" Monica questioned.

"I knew him as Carlos Rodriguez...

"Carlos? As in my grandson?"

"Yes, I named him after Hector because he had been so kind to me. Hector was hiding as well. He had come to Spain to mourn his wife and Sonny's brother Lorenzo. He used the name Carlos as a cover to protect himself. What are the chances that I would meet Sonny's father half way around the world? I had no clue that I was naming Carlos after the man who was really his grandfather. The chances of that happening. I met Hector when I first moved to Spain when I needed some closure after Nikolas died. I heard about a small clinic that needed doctors. I agreed to help them. Hector came into my clinic and I took care of him. I went to his house a couple of times to check on him. We became friends. Carlos was a good friend to me when I needed one. When the clinic was behind on some payments, he agreed to pick up the costs and help us. He kept our clinic open."

"Did he know that his son was alive?" Monica said looking at his daughter.

"I don't know. I think that he assumed that Sonny was killed during the blast as well. I don't know mom. I just can't believe that Sonny is back in my life." Emily said feeling the tears come. She brushed them aside.

Monica brought Emily over to a couch and sat down beside her.

"And you never knew that they were related or knew each other?"

"No, Hector always had to work out of town. He was always doing other work."

"Work for the mob is what he was doing. Emily, how could you become involved with these type of men?" Alan angrily questioned.

"Dad do you have to raise your voice? Please...he's a good man. I know you don't see that. Both of them are." Emily said shaking her head. She looked over at Jason playing with her son.

"He's a gangster, Emily. It's better that you were never involved with him. You knew nothing about this Michael character. Obviously he was hiding his past for some nefarious reason. You should never have gone near him Emily. You know nothing about him." Alan said joining the conversation. The obvious disgust was clearly there in his voice.

"I know everything that I need to Dad. I'm not a child. After Nikolas died, I never thought I would fall in love again."

"So he took advantage of you?" Alan replied with disgust in his voice.

"If advantage you mean taking me out to dinner and showing me how to live again then I guess he did. He's a good man. You have no clue what type of man Sonny is." Emily said defiantly to her father.

"You obviously knew nothing about him either. Sonny lied about his past and what he did. Emily you can't go near him. You could get killed."

"Sonny would never let that happen to me. He would do everything to protect me. He left me to protect me. He never wanted to be a part of his family's business. He was forced to come back to protect me. Dad can't you be happy for me? He came back into my life. I thought that he had died. I have him back in my life. Carlos has his father." Emily said looking at her father.

Jason looked over at his sister for a moment. He questioned if he should come over. Emily shook her head. She could deal with her parents. She had before. Nothing had changed in the years since she had left Port Charles. Jason sighed and looked back at his nephew. He took Carlos's hand and led him towards the cafeteria. Carlos looked at his mother and Emily smiled.

"It's better that he never knows that his father is alive. Carlos could do so much better. It is probably a godsend that he doesn't know him Emily. He shouldn't have to know what type of man his father is Emily. I told you..." Alan said.

"I know exactly what you said dad. I have never forgotten that conversation outside the house. I thought that would change if you got to see your grandson again. I hoped you would accept him obviously I can see now that would be too much to ask. I remember exactly what you told me. I can't forget when you called my son a bastard." Emily said spitting out the word." You said it was better that I never had the baby. I didn't know anything about the man that was Carlos's father and I was better off. I should have stayed home in Port Charles and gotten an abortion. You had some son of a doctor that I could marry." Emily laughed.

"Jacob Keller is a good man. He would have made a fine husband for you. He was willing to look past what happened with Nikolas. I believe you knew him when you started your medical schooling before you went off to see the world." Alan shook his head," Jacob's family is a well off family that comes from old money. Jacob is actually a cardiologist now. He works with your mother right here in General Hospital. I could set up lunch... Nurse Andrews could you page..." Alan continued.

"No, dad. I have my own life now. I knew Jacob when I was in medical school. He was a snob. He was only in it for the money. He didn't care about helping his patients. I can't believe that you would want me to go out with him, let alone marry him." Emily said thinking about the man that gave her the creeps. She had agreed to go out on one date with him. She had regretted it from the moment it started. He was a little forceful with her on their date. She had fought him off and called Jason. If Jason hadn't come...Emily shakes her head. Jason had pleaded with her to tell her parents. Emily refused. Alan believed that the Keller's were a good match for her. She couldn't tell them what really happened. She was planning on leaving Port Charles because it was too suffocating for her. It was a couple days later that she told her parents that she had been accepted to Doctors without Borders as a volunteer.

"The Keller's are on the board for the hospital. Isabel Keller is one of our largest benefactors. Emily, nothing could have been worst then getting pregnant with the bastard child of a gangster. I've tried to give you the best out of life since you came to live with us but..." Alan said regretting it as soon as it came out of his mouth.

"Nice to see how you really feel Dad. So you never really considered me to be your daughter just someone that moved in." Emily said with sadness in her voice.

"Emily you will always be our daughter no matter what. Paige was one of my best friends. I never questioned when she asked us to take care of you when she was dying. Your father is just worried about you. He didn't mean what he said." Monica said looking between Alan and Emily.

"No it's more than that Mom. Grandfather and Aunt Tracy have always treated me different. I was foolish enough to consider giving you one more chance when I came back to Port Charles for Elizabeth's wedding. I wanted you to get to know your grandson, which obviously you never will want to. I feel sorry for you dad. Your grandson is an incredible little boy who has so much potential." Emily said with regret evident in her voice.

Alan walked away shaking his head.

"Emily your father didn't mean what he said." Monica said worrying about her daughter. She looked at Alan.

"No, the sad thing is Mom. I think that he did." Emily said brushing tears away.

Emily walked over towards the window of the hospital and looked out.

"So what will you do now?" Monica said with regret in her voice.

"I'm going to talk to Sonny." Emily said brushing a hand through his hair.

"You still love Sonny don't you?" Monica said looking into her daughter's eyes.

"I don't think I ever stopped mom. I felt so complete when I met Sonny in Madrid. We had such a strong connection. It was even stronger then when I met Nikolas. Nikolas was a good man. I was happy with him but... when I met Sonny it was as if I'd been waiting for him my whole life. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it does. I felt the same way when I met your father. Alan can be a bull-headed mule sometimes but there is good in there as well. He's just worried about you and talking in anger. I'm sure that he regretted everything that he told you." Monica said looking over at her husband. Alan was over at the nurse's desk talking to a doctor about a patient. He looked over at Monica.


	13. Chapter 13

**Second Chances **

Chapter 13

Sonny and his father had sat there in silence after Emily had left the room. They weren't sure what to say to each other. It had been so long. Sonny questioned how his father knew Emily. There was a look and a simple touch between them before she left the room. It was one of familiarity. Hector looked at his son and questioned where to begin.

"How are you feeling now, Sonny? If I had known sooner..." Hector said coming to sit down beside his son. Hector had gotten a call from one of his contacts that he had placed deep in the organization. This man had been feeding Hector information since Hector had figured out that Luis was behind the hit. Hector wasn't sure that he had to make a move until he heard about the call from Luis. The contact couldn't make a move without blowing his cover. Hector then told Sonny hoping that Sonny and Manuel would get to the airport in time. It had almost been too late.

"You knew that this was going to happen?" Sonny questioned.

"I got a call before you arrived at the warehouse. I was going to send Manuel but I didn't want to warn Luis. I was worried that he would do something worse."

"You had somebody there. I could have been killed. You realize that. Emily and my son could have been killed because all of your pieces had to be in the right place. Do you realize that?" Sonny cursed trying to sit up.

"I know. Michael sit down. You need to relax." Hector tried to hold him back.

A nurse rushed in hearing the commotion.

"What is happening in here? This patient is recovering from surgery." The nurse said.

"It's o.k. Nurse. I'm sorry that happened. I promise to keep an eye on my son." Hector said looking at Sonny. The nurse looked at him.

"It's fine. Can he just stay for a bit?" Sonny said looking at the nurse.

"O.k. but you need your rest." The nurse said looking at Hector and shaking her head. Hector walked over and sat down beside his son again.

"How did you even know about Emily? You were in Madrid the same time that I was weren't you? Answer me." Sonny said looking at his father.

"Yes, I met her in Madrid long before she met you. After the party and the hitman left, I was able to sneak out of the house. I was able to get to Manuel's place and he patched me up. I didn't know who was behind the hit. I wasn't sure who to trust. I moved to Spain to be close and mourn your mother and brother. I wasn't sure what to do. I needed time to figure out who was behind the hit. I had no clue that your brother was behind any of this. Michael you have to believe me." 

Hector looked at Sonny. Sonny said nothing and waited for his father to continue. Hector walked over to the window and looked out at the darkness. A light rain had started to fall again much like that night.

"I met Emily by chance. It was many years later, she had just moved to Spain after the death of her husband. She was working at the clinic. I was injured in a stupid accident that was my fault. I went to the clinic and Emily took care of me. She wanted to send me to the hospital but I told her that I couldn't. She didn't question my answer. She seemed to understand. Over the next couple of weeks, she would come by my house and take care of me. She told me of her life in Port Charles and her husband Nikolas. She and I became good friends. Nothing more you have to believe me. The clinic went into disrepair after the investors left. It was hard times back then. I agreed to invest back in the clinic for Emily's sake. I was using the name Carlos Rodriguez as a cover at the time."

"Carlos?" Sonny said looking at his father.

"Yes, it was ironic. Emily named your son after his grandfather without knowing. I was there for her after...you died again. She needed someone. She was devastated when she thought that she had lost you. Emily's brother Jason came and stayed with her when I had her friend Lily call him. It was then that I got a call that told me about Luis and you returning to the business." Hector said looking at his son.

"I had no choice about returning to the business. Luis would have killed the woman that I loved again if I didn't return. He gave me a choice. I had to leave."

"What do you mean again?" Hector said looking at his son.

Emily heard the yelling in the hall. She walked down towards Sonny's room. She could hear him talking with his father. She was still so furious with Alan. Jason had come and tried to talk to her. Emily asked if he could watch over her son for a bit longer. Jason told her that he had to deal with Carly. Carlos was with Elizabeth and Max in the cafeteria. Elizabeth was just about to start her shift at the hospital. Emily stopped outside of the door. She could see a nurse walking over.

"There they go again. I need to go and call a doctor. Mr. Corinthos doesn't need to be anymore agitated. He just had major surgery. Dr. Drake will have my hide if something happens to his patient." The nurse said heading towards the door.

"I'm Dr. Quartermaine. My parents run this hospital. I'll take full responsibility for the patient." Emily said showing her credentials to the nurse.

"Fine but I warn you Dr. Drake is not happy when something happens to one of his patients." The nurse said walking back towards the nurse's station.

"He murdered my fiancée Lily while she was returning home from work. I was planning on leaving the business and taking Lily with me. I wanted to start another life elsewhere. The night we were planning on leaving, Lily had to return to the school to finish up some final paperwork. I told her to take some guards with her and she refused. She said it would only take a couple of minutes. She didn't return so I sent some men out to find her. I got a call when...they found her body. The police assumed that some pigs had robbed her and raped her. I knew better. I went looking for who did this to her. I got a letter with photos and the ring. I knew what had happened. She was killed because of me." Sonny brushed his hair aside and looked out the door.

"Sonny I am sorry that you lost Lily." Hector said walking over towards his son.

"No, you are not sorry. So don't even bother trying to tell me that. You could have stopped this. You could have come back to the business. You could have spared me all of this. I had just lost mama and Lorenzo. I mourned you. Why did you let me go through that agony? Why did you leave me with Luis?" Sonny's voice was trembling with anger and sadness. He brushed a hand past his face and looked at his father.

"I thought I was protecting you. I had no clue that your brother was behind the attack. I had no clue what he did to your Lily. I never would have put you within harms way. I thought that your brother would take care of you." Hector said looking at his youngest son. He could see what the business had done to his son.

"He did. He forced me to learn a business that I cared nothing about. Don't worry I became a very important asset. I was able to negotiate deals with the other families that were very profitable. I made us very powerful." Sonny face was cold as stone again.

"But you were dying inside. I can hear it in your voice. Michael..." Hector went to touch his son's arm but Sonny brushed it aside.

"I survived. I became the ruthless businessman that my brother wanted. I learned the business. I learned how the rules went. I learned that you never questioned one of Luis's orders ever." Sonny said with bitterness in his voice.

"That's why you left?" Hector said hearing something else in his son's voice.

Sonny flashed back on laughing with Lily in school. She would have been so incredible.

"I had no choice. Luis made it very clear that if I tested him again what happened to Lily would happen again." Sonny said with anger in his voice. Sonny flashes on the pictures of what had happened to Lily along with the family ring that had come in the envelope. The warning was clear. The pictures had arrived while he was working at the restaurant. Sofia passed him the envelope saying that a man left it at the front door. There was also a letter telling him to meet Luis outside the business the next night. That night was last night that he saw Emily again.

"Luis finding you is why you left Emily in Madrid wasn't it. You never wanted to leave her? "

"No, I loved her. I still love her. I would have spent my whole life with her. I felt alive again with her. I had to leave or else Luis would have killed her. I was not going to let that happen again." Sonny said with regret in his voice.

Emily brushed tears aside hearing Sonny say that he still loved her. She felt the same way about him.

"I understand that you took responsibility for one of my patients when you had no right to." 

Emily looked over and saw Dr. Drake looking at her.

"I just got the page from Nurse Wilson. I understand that Mr. Corinthos has become quite agitated. You realize what could happen with his sutures. I don't know what kind of medical training they give you over in Europe but here that could cause some real damage to a patient."

"I understand that. The patient is stable and doing fine."

"And you know this how?" Dr. Drake questioned and shook his head.

"Dr. Quartermaine is one of the top doctors in her field. She trained at the Sorbonne and I believe with Doctors without Borders. I advise you to give her a bit more respect. She has seen a lot more trauma surgery than you have. Emily it is good to see you again."

Emily looked over and saw Jacob Keller looking at her. He looked about the same with his reddish blonde hair blue eyes and perfect smile.

"Dr. Keller, it's good to see you again. I understand that you are working with my mother now." Emily said with a politeness in her voice.

"I am. Dr. Quartermaine is one of the top cardiologists in her field. She had two positions open this year. I transferred her from Columbia in New York to work with her. I was hoping I might see you again. Your father called and said that you were in town for a bit. I understand that you have a small son now." Jacob said looking at Emily. She was a beautiful as he remembered.

"I do."

Dr. Drake listened to the conversation between them. Just then a voice came over the PA system.

"Dr. Drake please go to room 1915.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." Dr. Drake said looking at them and leaving.

"He can be a bit of a pompous jerk sometimes but he is one of the best thoracic surgeons in the business." Jacob said walking closer and touching her hand. "It's really wonderful to see you again Emily. "Do you know the Corinthos family?"

"It's a long story."

"Why don't you tell me over dinner? I get off in a couple of hours. If you want some advice stay away from the Corinthos family. There is always violence around them. They have brought nothing but trouble to Port Charles. He was probably shot by a rival family. I heard that they just pulled the brother's body out of the harbour earlier. I guess that Mr. Corinthos didn't get away that is really too bad."

"Jacob, I can't believe that you said that. We have an oath to do no harm. We are supposed to save people. Sonny was shot protecting my son and me tonight." Emily said with anger in her voice.

"Well you would probably do better keeping away from them." Jacob said looking at Emily. "Your father is worried about you."

"Emily I thought I heard your voice out here." Hector said walking out of the room. "Where's Carlos?"

"He's in the cafeteria with some friends. How is Sonny doing?" Emily questioned.

"Oh I'm sorry is this a friend of the family." Hector said looking over at Jacob.

"No, just an old friend of the family. Hector Corinthos this is Dr. Jacob Keller.

Jacob looked at Emily and started to walk away when it was clear that Emily knew the Corinthos family.

"Emily are you o.k.? Was that man bothering you?" Hector said sensing the tension in her arm.

"No, I'm fine. How is Sonny?"

"Better but he is so bitter. He still loves you very much Emily. You should go and see him. Emily is something wrong?" Hector turned Emily's face so she was looking at him. He could see the worry in her brown eyes. "It isn't Sonny." 

"_Sonny está muy bien. El Dr. Keller acaba de decirme que el cuerpo de Luis fuera encontrado en el puerto por el policía. Sé que él era su hijo. Estoy apesadumbrado."_ (Sonny is going to be fine. Dr. Keller just told me the police found Luis's body in the harbour. I know he was your son. I'm sorry.)  
Hector looked at Emily. He doubted she would be sorry when she found out what had happened tonight. She was always so gentle with everyone. He pulled her aside. He watched as a pair of nurses walked by. Hector opened the door to a stairway and led Emily inside.

"I'm not. Emily he's behind everything that happened tonight. He needed to be taken care of. Nobody goes after my family and lives. I had no choice. He was going to kill me. Manuel made a choice that saved my life." Hector says with quiet anger in his voice. Emily listened to her old friend. She never knew this side of him. She couldn't breathe or think. She started gasping for breath.

"He was the one. The man at the restaurant?" Emily remembers seeing a limo arrive just as she was leaving with Elizabeth. She saw Sonny get very animated. She realized afterwards that it was the same man that Sonny was arguing with outside the restaurant in Madrid.

"Yes, He didn't want Sonny to know about his family." Hector said trying to calm Emily down. Emily sat down on the stairs. Hector looked at her.

"Why?" Emily questioned looking at Hector.

"There was a codicil in my will. My entire fortune went to my first born grandson Emily. I made the provision the night before the party." Hector said. It dawned on him then that Luis had been in the living room when he made the changes.  
Just then Emily and Hector heard voices coming from outside the door. Emily and Hector rushed into Sonny's room. A police officer was standing there interrogating Sonny.

"I am not going to speak to you until my lawyer is present. Ouch." Sonny said sitting up.

"Sonny lie back down. I need you to leave this room." Emily said rushing over to Sonny's side.

"Emily...you don't need to be here." Sonny said looking at her.

"I'm sorry Miss but D.A. Davis wants us to talk to him. This is a police matter if you could please stand out of the room." Lucky Spencer said before turning around.

"I'm Dr. Quartermaine and this is my patient."

"Emily...what are you doing back in Port Charles? I thought that you had left."

"I came to see my family. I thought you had left for New York."

"I was. I work for the FBI now."

"Did you work for them back then as well Lucky? Were you just doing an investigation?" Emily said looking at Lucky.

"Emily I had no choice. There was evidence that Nikolas was working with organized crime. I needed to find out if it was the truth. I'm sorry."

"Why are you here for Sonny?"

"It's part of the same investigation. I'm sorry Nikolas had ties to Mr. Corinthos. I've been conducting an investigation on drug smuggling along with the DEA. We got a tip that there was a huge shipment of drugs at Mr. Corinthos's warehouse. We raided it tonight. We found all the paperwork. We also found a blood trail as well. The police just pulled Mr. Corinthos's brother's body out of the water. He had been shot once in the back. We are pretty sure that Luis Alcazar's blood will match the blood pool at the warehouse. We have an account of an altercation between Mr. Corinthos and his brother outside the PC Grill tonight. DA Davis wanted us to move in tonight. Mr. Corinthos. Emily I have no choice. I have to do my job."

Emily looked at Lucky. She never thought that she would see his face again.


End file.
